Fighting For The One
by Dueler312
Summary: Nicole and Jake start dating, Starr and Cole renew their vows, Langston and Markko's daughter, Laura has a crush on Patrick, and Todd and Britney work together to once again seperate Starr and Cole.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Llanview. The sun was starting to shine into every house.

It particularly woke up a sleeping fourteen year teenage girl, almost about to turn fifteen. Nicole was about to curse the sun for waking her up when suddenly she realized what day it was. It was first day of High School, and she wanted this day to be extra special. She wanted to dress nicely because she was hoping that Jake would finally act on his impulses and ask her out on a date already. She wanted to be with Jake so much, but wanted him to make the first move.

Nicole first noticed that Jake started to have feelings for her during their eight-grade year. He seemed though to be frightened for some reason and didn't want to risk his friendship with her. Crystal, who watched both of her best friends from the sidelines, kept saying to herself, "When are those two going to get it together and ask each other out already?" She nearly always said that when Jake and Nicole started to go shy around one another.

The other person who knew Nicole and Jake had a crush on each other was Nicole's mom, Starr. Ever since that Nicole told her about her having a little crush nearly five years ago, Starr and Nicole were talking about it when they could. Cole even tried to get in on the conversation, but Nicole told her dad, "No, Dad, this is a girl talk only."

However though, she knew it had to be the day where Jake would ask her, and if not, she would ask him herself, because she didn't want to wait anymore. The crush she had for him was starting to turn into feelings for her best male friend, and she wanted to act on them.

She then came downstairs an hour later, with her hair in a ponytail and a light blue shirt and blue jeans. She did apply a little makeup on her as well.

"Well, are you trying to get someone to notice you?" asked her mom.

"Mom, not in front of the men, please," Nicole said, motioning to her dad and her brother, Patrick.

"Somebody is trying to get a date with someone," Patrick said, starting to tease.

"Knock it off, Patrick," said Cole.

"Yes, Dad," said Patrick, feeling defeated. Starr just shook her head.

Starr just shook her head at her son. Patrick was now nine years old and in the fourth grade, but he still like to cause trouble with his sister.

"But come on, its pretty funny to tease her about it," argued Patrick.

"You better stop, or I'll start teasing you on how Laura has a crush on you," said Nicole.

"Okay, you two," Starr interrupted them. "Your heard your father. Knock it off." She then set some milk for the cereal and went back to the kitchen. "Although it is kind of funny that Laura crush switched from Cole to my son during this time," she said to herself.

Langston and Markko's daughter, Laura, who was now seven years old and starting second grade seemed to, had a change of heart. She started to have a crush now on Patrick, who was getting annoyed by it. Nicole kept laughing every time Laura tries to snuggle up to him. Patrick always scowled when it happened.

Later on, Cole was driving his two kids to school. He dropped off Patrick first, who ran off to find his friends and to keep hidden away from Laura. Nicole just shook her head and off they drove.

While they were on the way to Llanview High, Cole asked her daughter something. "So, are you planning to ask Jake out on a date?"

Nicole didn't want to talk about this subject with her father, but figured she better to get him off of it.

"If he doesn't ask me by the end of school today, I will ask him," said Nicole. "Why?"

Cole just shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, sweetie," said Cole. "I'm just acting like most dad's do, not like your mom's dad though," he added real quickly.

"You're just can't believe that I'm at this stage, huh?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, you can say that," said Cole.

"Don't worry, Dad," Nicole assured her dad. "I'm always going to be your girl, or one of them." Cole laughed quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of the school and found a space to park.

Nicole separated herself from her dad and headed off to find her locker and to find Jake and Crystal. Luckily for her, all three of those were in the same spot.

"Hey, you two," said Nicole, catching up to them. She started to work at her locker, which was in between her two friends.

"You ready for our first day, Nikki?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah, I am. I definitely can't wait for it," said Nicole.

"Well, these last four years are going to be great," said Jake.

"Excuse me, but who let you three here in this school?" someone said from Jake's left side.

A teenage girl with long black hair and a boy with brown hair were standing right close to them. According to them, as Nicole looked, it seemed that they were a couple, although they didn't seem to be a nice couple.

"We'll ask you again," said the boy. Apparently this was the first time they heard him speak because Nicole heard the girl voice first. "Who let you three in this school?"

"We enrolled in here," said Nicole. "Its not that difficult to figure out,"

The girl blew a short breath of air and brushed her hair out of the way. She then said, "Well whoever enrolled you in here made a mistake, because you guys don't look like you belong here," she said, ending the sentence with a little force.

"Who are you guys to decide who can be in this school and who can't be?" asked Crystal.

"Well, first of all," said the girl, "my name is Aleisha, and this is my boyfriend, Thomas."

"And we make sure that we check all of the people around here, and see if they do belong in the school were in, or not," said Thomas.

"I think you two better back off right now," said Jake, stepping up in front of them.

"Oh really, who is going to make us?" Aleisha sarcastically asked.

"I will if you don't stop," said a voice behind Aleisha and Thomas. Markko was behind them and he was looking hard down onto Aleisha and Thomas.

"Who are you?" asked Aleisha, trying to hide her mean attitude.

"I happen to be Coach Rivera, but I'm also a hall monitor here, and I happened to saw what you two were saying to those three," said Markko.

"We were just introducing ourselves," said Thomas.

"Nice try, but I heard the whole thing, and I would watch it next time before you try to pick on someone, especially her," Markko said, pointing to Nicole.

"Why her?" asked Aleisha.

"Because my Dad happens to be another coach here at Llanview High," said Nicole, "the football coach to be precise."

Aleisha and Thomas just shook her head, and they both headed away.

"You three okay?" asked Markko.

"Yeah, we are," said Nicole. "Thanks, Markko."

"Hey, anytime. I am going to have to tell your dad, you know that," he noted.

"Its okay," said Nicole. "I feel better that he and my mom knows about this."

"All right, later," said Markko, and he headed off.

The three friends were glad that Markko was there to take care of the situation, and then got their stuff and started to compare what classes they had with each other.

"Oh, looks like you guys have the first class without me," said Crystal, looking at what they had for their first class.

"Hey, that's okay," said Nicole.

"Yeah, we had to expect that we were going to be separate from each other in some classes," said Jake.

"Well, I'll see you guys back at he lockers," said Crystal, and she headed off to find her first class.

"Come on, Jake," said Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole, Can I ask you something?" asked Jake."

"Sure, Jake," said Nicole, hoping it was the question she was hoping.

Jake took a deep breath and then said, "Wouldyouwanttogooutwithme?"

Jake had said that real fast; Nicole didn't understand a single word. "What did you say?"

Jake calmed himself down a little, then asked the question again a little more slowly. "Would you want to go out with me?"

"You mean like, on a date?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, like that," confirmed Jake.

Deep inside her, Nicole was fighting every urge to scream out loud, but she managed to say to Jake, "Yeah, I would like that."

"Okay, how about Saturday?" Jake suggested.

" I would like that, that is if my dad don't have his first football game of the season on that day," Nicole reminded him.

"Cool," said Jake.

Just then, a short bell ringed in the hallways, letting students know they have one minute left to get to their class.

"We better get to class. I don't want to be late on the first date, day, I mean," Nicole said, correcting herself.

Jake just laughed and said, "Well, allow me to escort you there." He then took Nicole's hand and they both headed towards their first class. Little did they know, Crystal was watching them, and as they left, she hurried over to her first class, saying to herself, "Its about time."

Meanwhile in Statesville, a prisoner was picking at a wall with what looked like a sharpened rock. The wall had a big hole in it from all of that picking. He then figured it was time to stop, as it was time for lunch, so he hid his digging tool in a space between the wall and his bed. He then pulled out a paper that was 4 years old. It showed a picture of Britney Jennings, the woman who was in a mental hospital because she was completely obsessed with getting Cole Thornhart for herself. He then said to himself as he hid the hole with the bed, after putting the paper way, "Don't worry, we're going to get what we both want." Todd smiled an evil grin, as he got ready for his lunch to be delivered.

Later on, when Cole, Starr, and their kids were home, everyone was in an energetic mood. Patrick ran straight to his room to plan something. According to what he said as Cole drove home after picking him up, it seemed Laura had tried to pinned him down and cuddle him. He did manage though to get away.

Nicole was telling her mom about Jake finally asked her out on a date for this Saturday.

"I'm so excited, Mom, I just can't wait to see if we're ready for this," she said, almost about to burst.

"Hey, It'll be okay, all right. I mean, my first date with your dad was a great one," Starr said, leaving out the slideshow of Britney's.

"I know, I just can't wait," said Nicole.

"Well, I know your homework can't wait either, so I suggest you get working on that, okay," Starr suggested. Nicole and the others had gotten a big huge amount of homework on the first day of high school.

"Okay," said Nicole. She kissed her mom on the cheek and then went upstairs to work on her homework.

"She's definitely had a big day today," said Cole, who was coming towards her. "Markko told me that she and her friends had a little trouble with two other teens earlier today."

"Well, you have to expect that," said Starr. "I mean Britney didn't leave us alone until she left during my sophomore year, and she even left her mark by sending Langston to the group home."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about her, or your father," said Cole. Starr smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I was wanting to ask you something," he said, bending down onto one knee. "Cole, what are you doing?" asked Starr.

"I was wondering Starr if you would like to renew our vows?" asked Cole. Starr was looking really surprised.

"Are you sure, Cole?" asked Starr.

"I am sure, Starr. I want to remind you how much I love you," said Cole.

Starr lowered herself to the floor where Cole was, and said, "Cole, you always remind me how much I love you, but I think that this would be neat to do. Yes, I will renew our wedding vows with you." Cole just smiled and they started to share a good long kiss. "I love you, Cole."

"I love you too, Starr," said Cole. They then cuddled up to one other next to the couch comforting each other.

_Hey guys, here's the first chapter of Fighting For the One. Let me know how you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 2

It seemed that the rest of the week went by fast for Nicole. She and Jake couldn't stop taking a peek at each other, smiling at one another. Crystal was glad that her two friends opened up to each other, but did ask if they could minimize the flirting a little. 

However, Nicole was so ready for her date tonight with Jake that she was having trouble holding in a squeal. She wanted to be ready so bad that as soon she finished breakfast this morning, she went back to her bedroom to pick out what she wanted to wear. 

"She's really excited about the date with Jake tonight," Cole noticed after seeing his daughter taking the stairs three steps at a time. 

"Give her a break, Cole," said Starr. "You know how long she's had a crush on Jake. Plus, it's her first ever date. Girls intend to be excited by that."

"Well, its too bad I wasn't your first date," said Cole. "That would of make it really special," he added, wrapping his arms around his wife. 

"Well, at least we found each other and trusted in our love for one another," said Starr. 

"True, and I can't till renew our vows," said Cole. Starr turned around to face him and giggled a little

Just then there was a knock on their door. 

"Who's here at this time?" asked Starr. 

"I don't know," said Cole, and he went over to the door to see who it was. 

"Hey, Crystal," greeted Cole. Crystal was waiting outside, wanting to come in.

"Hey, is Nicole here?' she asked. 

"Yeah, sweetie," said Starr. "She's in her room, preparing for her date tonight."

"I figured," said Crystal, as Cole let her in. Crystal then headed upstairs to meet with Nicole.

When she knocked and entered, Crystal was shocked. Nicole seemed to have taken out every clothing that she had and laid it on her bed, which was hardly recognizable. 

"Crystal, hey," Nicole said, spotting her as she laid down an orange shirt. 

"Are you trying to impress our best friend, Nikki?" asked Crystal. "You don't have to since you've known him for years." 

"I know that," said Nicole, "I just want to look really good for him. And I'm having trouble trying to find what to wear for it." 

Crystal saw how important this was to her, and then said, "Well then, Its a good thing I came over."

"Why?" asked Nicole. 

"Because I happen to be a good clothes matcher for people," Crystal declared, though Nicole she was just playing with her. 

"Oh really?" asked Nicole. "Then what ideas do you have, oh great clothes matcher?"

Crystal laughed and then said, "Lets see what you got." The two girls then started to figure out what Nicole should wear. 

Back downstairs, Starr was cleaning up as she had the day off from her job. Cole had to go in as he had a practice session with the football team. Just then she heard another knock at the door.

"Hey Langston. Hey Laura," said Starr. 

"Hey, just thought we would stop by. I wanted to see if you want to hang out around here," said Langston. 

"You know that would be good. Patrick is in his room, and Nicole is in her room as well with Crystal," Starr explained. "She's got a date with Jake tonight."

"Oh, lets me guess," said Langston, as she sat down with Starr. Laura headed upstairs with them knowing. "She's having trouble figuring out what to wear, right?" 

"It could be," said Starr, looking over at the stairs. "I just can't believe that my daughter is already at this age."

"Yeah, It seems like yesterday you and Cole were just changing her diaper," said Langston. 

"Well, I just hope that she doesn't go through what I did when I had her," said Starr. 

"Hey, she is her own person, Starr," Langston reminded her. "And you taught her the best you can. Now you got to see if she uses that knowledge. But in my opinion, I don't think that Nicole would do something like that."

"Lets hope so," said Starr. 

Back in her room, Crystal and Nicole had finally narrowed down to four pieces of clothing, two skirts; one dark pink and one black, and two tops; a striped pink shirt, and a light blue shirt. 

"So, what do you think we should narrow it down to," asked Crystal. Nicole looked at them with her hand to her head, and then took the pink skirt and top and set them aside on the floor. "This combo will do," she said, lining up the black skirt and light blue shirt. 

"Okay, so how long until Jake picks you up?" Crystal asked again. Nicole checked her watch and then said, "In two hours."

"Plenty of time," said Crystal. "Put those clothes on, and meet me over by your mirror. I'm going to help you be great for your guys' date tonight."

"Thanks, Crystal," she said, hugging her best friend. "Just one question. Is this going to be awkward for you, Jake and I being on a date?" 

Crystal looked away for a little bit, and then said, "It is a little, I will admit. But you two are my friends, and if I didn't support you two with it, what kind of friend would I be?" Nicole smiled, and then went to go get changed. 

Two hours went by over at the Thornharts place. Cole had returned with Markko and the four grownups were watching a movie in that time period, though they had to pause it while Langston and Cole went to get Laura and bring her downstairs, as she was annoying Patrick so much. 

Just then Crystal came down, and got everyone's attention. 

"Hey, I just help finished getting Nicole ready, and thought you would like to see her," said Crystal.

"Well, where is she?" asked Starr. 

Crystal moved out of the way and Nicole came into view. 

"Oh sweetie, Jake is going to love you," said Starr. Nicole was wearing the light blue shirt with the black skirt, and she had some of hair in a ponytail, and she had a little makeup added as well. She was also wearing flip-flops, as she didn't want to walk the whole night in heels. 

"You think I look good, Dad?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Cole. He then gave his daughter a hug, which Nicole returned without hesitation.

The doorbell rang, and Cole let go of his daughter to see who it was. It was Jake. 

"Hello, Mr. Thornhart," said Jake. "Wow, Nicole you look great," he added, seeing her right next to her dad. 

"Thanks, Jake," she said. 

"Hey, let me get a picture of you two," said Crystal. She pulled out a camera, and had Nicole and Jake stand together. She took the picture, and then she said, "Perfect."

"Well, we better go before we waste any time," said Jake. 

"All right," said Nicole. "Later, Mom. Dad. Everyone." 

"Hey, Jake, Have her home no later then ten, okay?" said Cole.

"I'll certainly will, Mr. Thornhart," said Jake, and he and Nicole headed out. 

"Well, I better get home as well," said Crystal. "Later."

"See you, Crystal," said Starr. Crystal then headed out the door as well.

"Those three have definitely grown," said Langston.

"Yeah, they have," said Cole. 

"MOM!" Patrick yelled from his room. 

All four of them looked at the stairs, and then saw that Laura was missing. 

"I'm going to have a talk with that daughter of mine," said Langston, as all four of them went to retrieve Laura from annoying Patrick. 

Over in Statesville, a guard was checking prisoners and telling them to turn the lights out, as it was time for sleep. When he got to Todd's cell, and told him to turn the lights off, nothing happened. 

"Lights off, Manning," said the guard again with a little more force. Again, there was no response, from the lights or Todd. The guard thought something was fishy, and decided to look in there and see what was up. When he went in, he noticed that the cell was empty. The guard then went on high alert, and started searching through his cell. He then noticed that the bed looked a little off center. He pulled it away from the wall, and saw the tunnel hole.

"Lockdown, now! Lockdown, now! We have a prisoner missing. Todd Manning is his name," he ordered on his radio. At once, the alarm went off, as guards went and got their guns, looking around for Todd. Once he got back up, the guard and another one went through the tunnel to try to see if Todd was still in there. After thirty minutes of climbing through, it seemed that the tunnel lead through the to the outside wall. 

"Get the word out that Manning has escaped," he called out on his radio.

_Todd found a way out, and Jake and Nicole are finally out on their first date. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as it will describe Nicole and Jake's date. _


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 3

"So, where are you going to take me?" asked Nicole.

"Well, I just thought we would hang out around town and have a little fun. Is that okay?" asked Jake. Nicole took his hand and said, "Sounds perfect. Lets go." Jake and Nicole then hurried off to town and have fun.

They walked around on the sidewalk and checked out every street that looked interesting to them. Jake even saw a cute little rabbit in a store that Nicole loved so much, that he bought it for her. Nicole couldn't thank Jake enough.

"Hey, no problem," said Jake.

"Well, come on," said Nicole, as she took Jake's hand. "Lets not waste the rest of our date here."

"I'm all for that," said Jake. "Why don't we get some food at Rodi's?"

"Sounds good to me," said Nicole. They then headed over to Rodi's to have something to eat.

Over at the state mental hospital, everything was dead quiet. All of the guards were keeping an eye out, to make sure the patients wouldn't cause any trouble. One area they were protecting real heavily was that of a woman. It was Britney. She still hadn't gotten over her obsession of wanting Cole so badly. Every night she had to be tied down to the bed so that she wouldn't cause any ruckus and wake up the other patients.

One of the guards who had brownish blond hair was checking around in the front gate when someone else knocked him out. Todd had appeared and took the guard's clothes, and he took his prisoner suit and put it on the guard. He then took the guard's hat and keys and covered his eyes so that he wouldn't be recognized. He then snuck in with the keys and headed over to the area where he wanted to go.

Jake and Nicole arrived at Rodi's and luckily found a table. It seemed to be crowded tonight.

Nicole was about to seat herself down, but then Jake said, "Let me get that, ma'am," and pulled out the chair for her.

"You're really being a gentleman, Jake," Nicole noted.

Jake smiled as he sat down. The waiter gave them menus and went to wait for their orders.

"So, what looks good to you?" asked Jake.

"You know, I think I'm just going to grab a cheeseburger and fries," said Nicole.

"Yeah, I think I will as well," said Jake. "I'll go tell them what we want, and bring some drinks for us."

"Okay. Root beer if you don't mind, please?" asked Nicole. Jake nodded to let her know he got that, and headed to the bar to place their orders.

Nicole was having the time of her life with Jake. Just then though, she heard someone right behind her.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you are in our spot." Nicole turned around and saw Aleisha and Thomas standing right behind her.

"What do you mean by that, Aleisha?" asked Nicole.

"What she means is that you are in our spot, and you need to move right now," said Thomas, throwing an attitude.

"I'm sorry, but there is no rule saying that I have to move anywhere," Nicole said rather cool-like.

"Well, you better learn it, now," said Aleisha.

"I think you better learn to knock your stupidity off right now," said Jake, who came back after placing his and Nicole's orders.

"Well, I don't see why you and her would want to be with each other," said Aleisha.

"Hem, Hem," said a cross voice. Nicole's great-Aunt Viki was standing right behind her.

"I think you better disappear right now," she said.

"Why would we do that?" asked Thomas.

"Because she asked you to," said Charlie, who came up behind her, "And I would do it before you wind up in trouble around here."

Aleisha and Thomas just shook their heads, and then turned to Nicole and Jake saying, "This isn't over." The rotten couple then left.

"Are you two, okay?" asked Viki.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks, Aunt Viki," said Nicole.

"Yeah, Thanks," said Jake, shaking Viki and Charlie's hand.

"No problem," said Charlie. "Have fun you two." Viki and Charlie then left.

"Wow, It seems that someone is always there to help you," said Jake.

"Yeah, and I'm glad for that," said Nicole.

Jake smiled and said, "That's what I like about you, always watching out for your family, and them doing the same for you."

"You really like me about that," said Nicole.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, that's what kind of what started developing my feelings for you," confessed Jake.

"Wow, well, you do the same, protecting the ones you care about, which is what I like about you," said Nicole. They both looked into each other eyes, until Jake remembered. "Oh shoot, I forgot about our drinks here," he said, nodding his head to two glasses.

"Forgetting stuff already?" Nicole teased, while accepting her root beer.

"Well, we did get a little distracted," said Jake. Both of them laughed a little.

Over at the mental hospital, Todd was keeping an eye out to make sure nobody recognized him. It seemed though that all of the guards had their minds completely on watching the patients, and nothing else. He approached a guard, and said to him, "I'm here to relieve you."

"Thanks, I need a rest," said the guard, and headed off. Todd smiled as that guard walked off, as he was the one who was keeping an eye on Britney Jennings.

As soon as he saw the other guard leave, he check to see if the other guards were occupied, and then headed for Britney's room. He first unlocked the cage door, and slipped in quietly, and then locked it back up. He then unlocked the door, and closed the door.

"Huh, who's there?" asked Britney, who noticed the door closing. "Is that you, Cole?"

"No, I'm not Cole," said Todd. "But I can help you get him if you want."

"You can," Britney said, starting to raise her voice a little higher.

"Shh," Todd said quickly. "Yes, I can," whispered Todd. "Let me just get these straps off of you. We'll have to break through the window though," he said, nodding up to the narrow window.

"Okay, anything to get Cole back for me and away from that jerk, Starr," said Britney.

Todd wished she didn't call his daughter that, but pushed it aside. He then started undoing the straps. After a few minutes later, Britney was free.

"Okay, Just give me a second," said Todd. He turned the bed over and plugged it right in front of the door, horizontally, so that the guards would have trouble getting in. He then took the top rail of the bed, and unscrewed with his hands with some difficulty. Finally he managed it, and then after a few whacks, managed to break the window open. Unfortuantely, that also set off the alarm.

"Where's that guard?" Todd and Britney heard from the inside. "Let's hurry. Something going on in there."

"Put your foot on my hands," Todd ordered. Britney didn't waste anytime and did what she was told. She then managed to squeeze through and out of the window. She then ran to the closest thing she could hide.

Todd jumped and managed to get halfway when the door was starting to open up. Luckily, The bed was slowing them down. Finally Todd, managed to get out, and headed over to the woods, where Britney emerged from her hiding spot and followed him, escaping from the guards.

"We got an emergency," a worker said while on the phone. "We had a patient escaped with someone who broke in. We need help immediately."

In the woods, Todd said to Britney, "Keep running, and don't stop. I know somewhere where we can stay until they are off our backs," Britney didn't care as long as he kept his promise to get her to Cole.

Later on, close to the Nicole's house, she and Jake were walking back, since it was ten minutes to ten, and Jake promised her dad to get her back at that time.

"I had a great time, Jake," said Nicole.

"So did I," said Jake.

"I hope we can do this again," said Nicole.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Jake. Nicole took Jake's hands, and smiled at him.

Jake then started to ask, "IS it okay if I-." Jake never got the words out, because then Nicole acted first and kissed Jake on the lips. Jake then started to return the kiss. Both of them felt like something was rising in them. They then both separated, as they needed to breathe.

"I was about to ask you if I could do that?" Jake asked, giggling a little.

Nicole looked embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Well," he said, "That was really a nice kiss." Nicole smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later, Nicole," said Jake.

"Later, Jake," said Nicole. Jake then headed home. Nicole turned and went inside. She saw that no one was downstairs when she entered. She then saw a little note.

_Hey Nicole,_

_Your dad and I got really tired early, so we went to bed early. Hope you had fun on your date with Jake. I want to know how it went in the morning. _

_Mom._

Nicole knew her mom would want to hear all of it. However though, she wanted to tell Crystal all about it, and she didn't want to wait a second. She then hightailed it to her room and dialed on her phone, calling Crystal to tell her how it went.

_Good things are happening with Nicole and Jake, while bad things are going to happen with Todd and Britney on the loose. Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 4

Nicole woke up the next morning. She still had that great feeling of when Jake kissed her last night. She was even dreaming of it as well when she was sleeping.

Just then however, she was knocked out of her fantasy world when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked, sliding off of her bed.

The door opened and Starr came in. "Its just me, Nicole," she said. 

"Morning Mom," Nicole said, with that smile peeking out again. Starr actually noticed it and then said, "Looks like someone had a great time last night." 

Nicole couldn't keep it to herself. "I really did, Mom," she admitted. 

"Well, what did you guys do?" asked Starr. 

Nicole told her on how they did what they usually did, and how he treated her like a lady at Rodi's. 

"Wow. It seems like he is everything you thought of," said Starr. 

"Well, it would of been better, but, did Dad tell you about those two teens that gave us trouble on the first day of school?"" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, he did," admitted Starr. 

"Well, they were at Rodi's, and they started to mess with us about how we were at "their" table, and they didn't even stop until Great-Aunt Viki and Charlie told them to stop," Nicole explained. 

"Wow," said Starr. "I'll have to remember to thank them."

"But then the best part of the date was when he brought me home," Nicole explained while getting up and laying her elbows on her dresser while holding her face up with her hands. 

"What do you mean?" asked Starr, who came up to her daughter. Nicole didn't speak, but to her mother, it looked like she was very hard trying not to "squeal" it out. 

Finally, Starr figured it out and asked her daughter, "Nicole Margaret Thornhart, did Jake kiss you?" 

Nicole took a deep breath and said, "More like, we kissed each other, only on the lips."

"Well, that had to be romantic," said Starr. 

"It felt like it," said Nicole. "Man, I'm already being a giggly girl."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," said Starr. "I mean, when your dad and I kissed each other, I felt like I was in heaven." 

"And now you guys are married, and have two kids, me and Patrick," Nicole noted. 

"Well, yeah, but lets not go too far, okay," said Starr. "It's only been one date so far."

"I know, Mom," said Nicole.

"Ha!" came a voice from the other side of the hallway. "Nicole kissed a boy. Nicole kissed a boy!"

Nicole made a fist and said, "That brother of mine is going to pay for listening in to my private conversations."

"Yeah, he is," said Starr. "But you let me and your dad do the punishing, okay."

"Okay, Mom," said Nicole, but she could just grind her brother for listening in. 

Later on, down at the breakfast table, everyone was eating their breakfast peacefully. Starr had taken Cole and Patrick aside and Patrick got a punishment of no TV for a week. Patrick didn't like that, and that was the reason why he had a glum and angry face.

Just then, the doorbell ringed. 

"I'll get it," Nicole volunteered, and went over to get the door. It was John.

"Commander McBain. What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Who's at the door, honey?" asked Starr, who came from the kitchen along with Cole. "John," she then said, seeing him.

"Hey, sorry for the early call, but I got some bad news that none of you are going to like," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Starr. 

"John, what's wrong?" asked Cole. 

"Todd managed to escape from prison again, and so has Britney from the mental hospital," revealed John.

Somewhere in the woods, Todd and Britney were in an abandoned house, sleeping. Todd was sleeping quietly on one couch, while Britney was sleeping on another couch, dreaming no doubt about her and Cole being together. 

Todd then woke up, and started to stretch his arms so he could get ready. He then went over to Britney and woke her up.

"Huh?" said Britney.

"Wake up. We got a big day ahead of us," said Todd. 

"I take it this is where we go and get Cole away from Starr," asked Britney. 

"That's right," said Todd. "And you'll be able to have him all to yourself." 

"Perfect," Britney said cheerfully, and then started to get ready. As she did that, Todd said to himself, "And I'll be able to make sure that Starr is threatened, hurt, or lied to no more by that person."

"All ready," said Britney. 

"Well, let's go then get some food, and then plan on how we can separate my daughter and Cole Thornhart, forever," said Todd. 

"No way!" Starr said with a shock, putting her hands on her head. "My dad and the person who wants my husband so much are out there?" Cole saw that she needed some comfort and went over to her. 

"When did it happen?" asked Nicole.

"Surprising, it all happened last night," said John. "Your grandfather somehow dug a tunnel that he used to escape, then managed to somehow sneak in to the mental hospital where Britney was, and got her out as well. No one has seen them since."

"You got to be kidding me," said Starr. "I mean, one of them is enough to handle, but with the both of them, I can't even believe the possibilities."

"Mom, don't worry," said Nicole. "They tried once to separate you guys, and they didn't succeed. They aren't going to the second time around." 

"I know, but I still worry about them being out, honey," said Starr.

"Hey, I put their capture as the number one priority, so we're not going to give up until they are back where they belong," promised John. 

"Thanks, John," said Cole. John nodded, and then left. 

Nicole noticed that her mom and dad needed some alone time, so she told them that she was going to meet up with Crystal, and headed out.

"Wow, luckily we weren't technically stealing by taking those apples from the orchard," said Britney. 

"Yeah, but we need to find some different clothes, because we stand out in these white pajamas," Todd noted. 

"I'm cool for that," said Britney. "I can dress really pretty for Cole."

Todd shook his head and asked to himself, "Is there anything that girl thinks about besides Cole?" Todd then spotted a thrift store that hadn't opened yet. 

"Come on, we can get some clothes there," said Todd, pointing out the store. 

"Let's go, then," said Britney. Todd made sure that the coast was clear, and then both him and Britney hurried over to the store to get some clothes. 

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Crystal. She and Nicole were around in Llanview Park, with Nicole finishing telling her about Todd and Britney escaping. 

"I'm afraid not," said Nicole. 

"Man, one's enough trouble," said Crystal. 

"Well, they are not going to separate my mom and dad," said Nicole. "They've tried it once and failed, and they are not going to be able to do it this time as well." 

"Yeah, but they could have something different planned, and lets not forget, they already know you for defending your mom and dad, and they could be planning something to keep you out of the way," Crystal stated. 

"True," said Nicole. "But I'm not going to stand by and just let them go with their plans for breaking my family up."

"There had to be a reason why I started falling for you," said Jake, who was coming from the side entrance of the park. 

"Hey, Jake," said Nicole, who started to turn a little red.

"Hey, what's up," said Crystal. 

"Nothing much," he said. "I just heard about your grandfather breaking out and getting that obsessed woman, Britney, out of the mental hospital," he said to Nicole. 

"Don't worry," Nicole said. "I am a little mad that they are back out on the streets, but they are going to have to figure out that if you mess with my family, you mess with me." 

Jake smiled and kissed Nicole's cheek. 

"Sounds like that date you guys had was really special," said Crystal. 

"Did you tell everyone?" asked Jake, with a little laughter in his voice.

"Only my mom and Crystal, although my little brother decided to play a sneak and was listening in to me and my mom talking about our date," said Nicole, aggravated that it happened. Crystal and Jake laughed a little. 

"It isn't funny," said Nicole. 

"Sorry," said Jake.

"We couldn't help it, Nikki," said Crystal. Jake and Nicole then wrapped arms with each other, and along with Crystal, started to head out of the park.

"Hey Crystal, just a thought, but have you saw anyone you like to be with yet?" asked Nicole.

"Not yet," said Crystal," but I'm keeping an eye out."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find someone for you," said Jake. 

"Thanks, Jake," said Crystal, darting her eyes away for a second, and the three friends exited the park and went to hang out around the town. 

_What are Todd and Britney up to? And will Nicole be able to help protect her mom and dad? Plus, whom does Crystal want to be with? Stay tuned for more. _


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 5

It was two weeks since Todd and Britney escaped. Starr and Cole were keeping an eye out for them, but they didn't show up so far. 

Nicole, Jake, and Crystal were keeping an eye out for them as well, but they hadn't seen them as well. So they just went on with life as usual. For Jake and Nicole though, they seemed to get close to each other. They started to kiss a lot more, but then decided to lessen it a little, because they didn't want to leave out Crystal. Jake and Nicole had also went on a second date, which Jake had treated Nicole to an ice cream parlor. Nicole had a lot of fun that night.

All three of them were at school on Monday. Nicole had just gotten done talking to Jake and Crystal about her parents wanting to renew their vows. (Starr and Cole wanted to keep a secret until now.) 

"Your parents definitely deserve that, Nikki," said Crystal. 

"I know. I love how they want to remind each other of their love for each other," said Nicole. 

Jake smiled and said, "You really are a person who understands love, Nicole." 

"Thanks, Jake," she said. "Hey, I'll meet you in class. I got to go talk to one of the teachers about something." 

"No problem," said Jake. "I'll see you there."

"All right," said Nicole, and she hurried off. 

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Crystal.

"Probably asking something about an assignment," said Jake. Then he said, "Hey, Crystal?"

"Yeah, Jake. What do you need?" asked Crystal. 

"I need your help for something," said Jake. He motioned Crystal to come forward and whispered in her ear about what he needed. Then Crystal smiled and said, "She's going to love that."

Later on, after school, Cole was coaching the football team, when he saw Jake walking up.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" asked Cole. "Something wrong with Nicole?" 

"No, no. Nicole's fine," assured Jake. "Actually, I was wanting to see if I could tryout for the team?" 

"Are you sure about this, Jake?" asked Cole. 

"Yeah, and I have done everything I was required to do; physical and all," Jake said, providing a sheet proving it and having his tryout sheet signed by his parents. 

"Okay. I just got one more question. Does Nicole know your doing this?" Cole asked him.

"Not yet," said Jake, "but I'm planning to tell her tonight."

Cole thought about it, and then said, "Well, lets see what you can do. There is some extra gear in the supply closet. Gear up, and we'll see what you can do."

"Will do, Coach," said Jake, and headed off to get the gear on.

It turned out Jake seemed to be a pretty good player. All of the other players seemed to agree. One in particular was a boy named Matt. He seemed to be impressed by Jake's talents and went up to him. 

"Hey, that was some neat work there," said Matt.

"Thanks," said Jake. 

"I'm Matt, by the way," introduced Matt.

"Cool, I'm Jake," introduced Jake.

"Jake? You wouldn't be the same Jake who hangs around with those two girls, right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I am, and they are my best friends," said Jake, starting to get a little defensive. 

"Whoa, there man," said Matt. "Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person. I was just trying to certain of who you were." 

"It better be," said Jake. "Nicole, Crystal, and I have been best friends our whole lives."

"That's cool," said Matt. "I like those kind of people." 

"You do?" asked Jake, surprised. 

"Yeah, but there was also a reason why I asking that question," admitted Matt. 

"Yeah, why?" asked Jake.

"Is your friend, Crystal, seeing anyone?" asked Matt. 

Jake looked surprised by that question, and remained on the cautious side. "Why?" he asked. 

"Because she looks pretty neat, and I wanted to try to get to know her a little, that's all," said Matt. 

"Well," said Jake, as he hoisted lifted his clothes out of the bag so he would change after he showered, "let me see what I can do, okay. I'm not making any promises though."

"That's fine with me," said Matt. "Well, I got to go. Later."

Jake watched the young man head over to a gym locker, and then headed over to the shower. 

"Meeting new friends already, Jake?" asked Cole. Jake turned around and saw him leaning around the door. 

"Coach, you can give someone a heart attack by doing that," Jake pointed out. 

"Sorry about that," said Cole. "I just hope you haven't forgotten about your other two friends." 

"Hey, there is no way I could leave Nicole and Crystal," said Jake.

"Well, this is a surprise," said a voice nearby. Nicole was a couple of feet away from her dad and Jake. 

"I didn't know you were going to try out for football," said Nicole.

Cole thought he needed those two needed some time alone and left them to be.

"Well, I was trying to keep it a surprise for you, but you messed it up," said Jake. 

"Hello, my dad is the coach. You should know that I would come here and hang out with him until we needed to go," said Nicole. Jake looked dumbfounded as he remembered that.

"Oh, well, the secret is out now," said Jake. 

"Well, did you make it," Nicole asked while sitting. 

"I don't know yet," said Jake, "but I hope I do make it." Nicole smiled. 

"Oh, One guy, who name is Matt," said Jake, "he was actually impressed with my skills."

"Wow, that's neat," said Nicole. 

"Well, he actually noticed us three and he was wondering if Crystal was seeing anyone," said Jake.

"You mean he wants to take Crystal out on a date?" asked Nicole.

"Something like that," Jake answered Nicole's question.

"Well, what is he like?" asked Nicole.

"Believe or not, he kinds of like us three, always sticking up and defending your true friends," said Jake. 

"Wow," said Nicole. "I'll have to meet him, and Crystal too as well."

"Well, you may get a chance right now, because he seems to be heading back this way," Jake said, nodding his head forward. Nicole turned around and saw Matt coming down to where Jake and Nicole were. 

"Ah, I knew I left it here," he said, picking up a black watch. "You still here, Jake?" he noted.

"Yeah, I am," he answered. "Oh, this is Nicole here," Jake introduced. 

"Nice to meet you," said Matt.

"Same here," said Nicole, shaking Matt's hand. "I don't think I've seen you around.

"Well, I've actually went to a different school for the past eight years, but now I'm here in Llanview High for the last four years," said Matt. "Well, I got to go. Nice to meet you, Nicole." 

"Same to you," said Nicole, and Matt headed off. 

"He seems okay," she added. "Crystal though has the say on this, though," she warned Jake. 

"I know," said Jake, and he started to plant a kiss on Nicole's cheek. 

"Oh no, mister," she said. "Shower first, then you can kiss me," she said while laughing and pointing her finger at the shower area.

"Rats," he said, but did what he was told. Nicole laughed at that and waited for him.

Little did they know, Cole was watching them from afar, when Markko walked up on him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Markko asked him.

"Yeah," said Cole. Markko looked at what Cole was looking at, and smiled. "Hey man, you knew it was coming sooner or later," 

"I know," Cole admitted. "It still is hard though seeing your daughter or any of your children grown up.""Yeah, but at least you aren't going nuts on it like Starr's old man is," said Markko.

"Well, hopefully, he and Britney will be found, and then they will get put back where they belong," said Cole. Markko agreed to it. 

Nicole was still waiting for Jake, when she got that funny feeling of hers of when someone was watching her. She knew it wasn't Jake, because this feeling wasn't happy. She looked around, and then saw something irregular near the stands of the football field. 

That's when it happened. The person who was watching her took off real quickly. "HEY!" she yelled out, and ran past the stands to see who it was. She then saw who it was for a few seconds before that person was across the street. 

"Nicole!" her dad shouted out. Markko and Jake were right behind his tail.

"DAD! I saw him," said Nicole. "Who?" asked Markko. 

"I saw mom's old man out there. I think he was watching me," said Nicole. Cole and Markko looked at each other, and then told her to stay here while they went to get help. Jake stayed behind to help comfort her.

"Why do you think he was watching you?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, Jake," said Nicole. "I just don't know." Jake wrapped his arms around Nicole, which she generally warmed up to. The thing is she wondered what her grandfather was up to this time, along with Britney. She knew one thing for sure though, she wasn't going to stand down and let those two hurt anyone she cared about. 

_Hey guys. I got another chapter done. I hopefully can start posting more regularly again. What do you think Todd and Britney have planned? Will Crystal like Matt? And what is the little surprise Jake has for Nicole? Stay tuned. _


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 6

Britney was swaying around in the hideout daydreaming about Cole when Todd quickly came in, slamming the door and breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Britney, who was a little mad that she was knocked out of her daydream. 

"Well, I was thinking about how I can get Cole for you, and was about to stake him out when my granddaughter caught sight of me," explained Todd. 

"And you had to split to make sure you weren't caught, huh?" asked Britney. 

"What do you think?" Todd answered back with a little attitude. 

"Well, I think we may have to resort to more drastic measures," said Britney. "You kidnap Cole for me, while I'll get your daughter and your two grandkids, and then you can help them realize how Cole is bad for them, and while you do that, I'll have Cole all to myself, making sure that he never sees Starr or his kids again."

Todd thought about it at first, and then said, "As long as you don't hurt my daughter or my grandkids, we'll go with your plan."

"Cool," said Britney. Todd then went to figure out how to do the plan, while Britney said to her, "I could care less about your little family. I just want Cole all to myself."

A couple of days later, everyone seemed tense that Todd had shown his face again. Starr was feeling the worse of it.

"Hey, don't worry. Your dad and Britney aren't going to hurt us," Cole reminded her as they were leaving for work.

"I hope your right, Cole," said Starr. "Because I'm really starting to get scared here." Cole didn't reply, but just wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her.

Nicole was putting her backpack in the trunk of the car when she heard her mother saying that she was scared. She had never seen that side of her mom before. She went over to her parents and asked, "Mom, are you okay?" 

Starr separated from Cole and looked at her daughter. "Yeah, I am."

"You just look a little frightened there," Nicole noted. 

"Hey, she just worried about what her dad and Britney could do to any of us," her father explained. "Believe me, you would feel the same if Jake or Crystal were being threatened like this." Nicole thought about what he said, and knew he was right. She would be scared if either Jake or Crystal were threatened. 

After dropping off Patrick at the Elementary, (Laura saw him and started to run as quickly toward him, which caused Patrick to run away real quick, causing a laughter between Nicole and her father.) Nicole and Cole were at the High School in no time. Unfortuantely, she seemed to be the topic for everyone eyes, as they looked upon her when she entered. She felt uncomfortable with this, and went over to where Jake and Crystal were. 

"Let me guess, everyone made the connection between me and my grandfather?" asked Nicole.

"It looks like that," said Crystal. 

"Yeah," said Jake. "We already had to tell on a couple of people for talking about you badly." 

"Well, maybe they need to learn what kind of family she has," said Aleisha, who was watching from the side. 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nicole. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that knowledge would help people know to stay away from people like you with an unstable family," said Aleisha. 

"Yeah," said Thomas, who was walking to Aleisha. "We can't have people here with those kind of families."

"Why don't you two climb back in your rat holes?" Crystal forcefully asked them. 

"Who says?" asked Thomas, walking straight up to Crystal. Just then though Thomas felt pain as someone grabbed his ear and pulled him back from her, Nicole, and Jake. 

"I do," said Thomas's ear puller. It was Matt. He saw what was happening and knew he had to stop them before something happened. 

Thomas was back over near Aleisha, massaging his ear. "This isn't over," said Aleisha, and she and Thomas disappeared, with Thomas still holding his ear. 

"Thanks, Matt," said Jake. 

"No problem," Matt replied. 

"Yeah, thanks," said Crystal, a little surprised that someone besides her friends did that for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, My name is Matt. And aren't you Crystal?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Crystal. 

Jake went to Nicole's ear and whispered to her, "Why don't we let these two have a little privacy?" Nicole agreed to that, and she and Jake let Crystal and Matt have their little talk. 

"You think those two will pull it off?" asked Nicole. 

"It could be a possibility," said Jake. "I mean, she did seem impressed when Matt pulled Thomas away from her, and by the ear too."

"Yeah, that was painful even by watching it," said Nicole, laughing a little. They both shared a quick kiss and they headed to their class. 

Starr and Cole were in deep planning for the ceremony of renewing their vows. They were just discussing decorations when Nicole came in; who was over at Crystal's helping her with some homework. 

"Hey, sweetie. You're here, good," said Starr. 

"Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" asked Nicole, noting that her mother looked a little excited when she came in.

"No, you're not in trouble, Nicole, at least that I know of," said her mom. "No, I want you to come with me. I want you to do something." Nicole looked a little skeptical at first, but then just sat her books down and followed her mom straight to her parents' bedroom. 

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Nicole. 

"Well, I wanted you to be part of my party at the ceremony, and I found something that I loved so much, and thought it would look good on you," Starr said, while rummaging though the closet, trying to find what she was looking for. "Ah, here we are," she said. 

Nicole's mouth dropped when she was what her mom pulled out. It was a red sleeveless dress that flowed always down to the ankle, and it seemed to flow around the hem. 

"Oh, mom that looks beautiful," she said. "Can I try it on real quick?" 

"That's what I brought you up here to do, sweetie," said Starr. Nicole then took the dress, and went into the bathroom to change into it and see how it looked. When she came back into the room with the dress on, Starr was definitely satisfied. 

"You look really neat in that dress, Hun," said Starr. 

"I feel like a little grown up, Mom," said Nicole. 

"Yeah, and you have grown up to be a really great person," said Starr. "Just one question, though. Has Jake asked that question for you to be his girlfriend?"

"Not yet, Mom," Nicole said, sitting down on the bed, "but I'm getting a pretty good feeling that its going to be soon, although it would be nicer if those two jerks would leave us alone."

"Are they still messing with you?" asked Starr. 

"Lets just say they think that my family unstable because of your dad," said Nicole. 

"Hey, don't you over think that," said Starr. "I mean when I was in high school, I was judged on by my family as well, but I didn't let it stop me, I mean, I had your dad, Langston, and Markko with me when I was being picked on, and I was there for them, just like Jake and Crystal are there for you." 

"Well, I think we may have a new member in our gang, Mom," revealed Nicole.

"Oh you do," Starr said, sounding a little surprised. 

"Yeah, his name is Matt, and he did help us a little with Aleisha and Thomas," said Nicole. "And to tell you the truth, I think Crystal kind of likes him."

"Are you sure its not you that likes Matt?" Starr teased a little.

"Mom! I with Jake, Besides I lo-" Nicole stopped herself before she let out what she was going to say. 

"You love Jake?" asked Starr. 

"Well, a little," Nicole admitted. "But I want to wait to tell him until I'm completely certain of it."

"Well, just don't wait too long, okay," said Starr, "because those feelings have a way of slipping out without warning. Now how about you change back, and we can get some dinner started." Nicole was all for that, and went to go get changed. 

"So, we both agreed that this is the plan we go with," said Todd. He and Britney were figuring out how to execute their plan of her getting Cole, and him taking Starr and the others away from here. 

"Yeah, I'm in agreement with it," said Britney. 

"Well, then lets get some shut eye," said Todd," because we're going to be up and ready if we want to operate this plan. 

"I'm cool with that," said Britney, but added in a whisper as Todd went over to the place where he was sleeping, "As long as I get Cole, I'm cool with any way of getting him." She then went over to where she was sleeping, and laid down and went to sleep. 

_Todd and Britney seem to have a sneaky, but foolproof plan to get Starr and Cole apart. And Crystal and Matt seem to be hooked onto each other. Plus, how long do you think Nicole could keep it in until she blurts out to Jake that she loves him? Stay tuned. _


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 7

It was the morning of the football game in which Jake would be playing in. One of the original players got suspended because of bad grades, so Cole made a decision by seeing who played the best at a tryout game, and Jake was the best of the reserves, so he got selected. Nicole, Crystal, and Matt were all glad for that, and Cole thought that he made a good decision.

Matt seemed to hang around with Nicole and the others a lot more. He seemed to be a really great person, and fun to hang out with. Crystal though seemed to be loving his company, something that Jake and Nicole had noticed. 

Jake and Nicole seemed to be getting closer as well. The little surprise that Jake wanted to ask Nicole was going to happened after the game ended, and hopefully they would win.

Nicole was just coming downstairs, hearing Patrick saying to their mom, "As long as Langston and Markko can keep Laura under control, I'll go." Laura's crush for Patrick was growing little by little. 

"Lets just worry about that when it comes time," said Starr. She then saw Nicole walking in. "Morning, Nicole," she said. 

"Morning, everyone," said Nicole.

"Are you getting ready to hang out with Jake?" asked Patrick.

"I can't," said Nicole. "He's going to be getting ready for the game today, remember." 

"She's right, son," said Cole. 

"Ah, you had to ruin the fun," Patrick said, disappointed, and he went up to his room. 

"I take it he still trying to get Laura off of him," asked Nicole.

"Just don't worry about that, okay, sweetie," said Starr. 

"Okay," said Nicole, and started dishing herself some cereal. 

"Seriously though, do you guys got any plans after the game, like any after-game parties?" asked Starr. Cole looked up, wondering as well.

"Not that I know of," said Nicole.

"Well, we just want you and your friends to be careful, and not do any of that stuff we talked about," Cole stated. 

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad," said Nicole. "Me and my friends don't even go near any drugs and alcohol."

"That's good," said Cole. 

Yeah, besides, even if we were going to hang out, I'm pretty sure it would be just the four of us," said Nicole. 

"Four?" asked Starr. 

"Yeah, we got a new person in our group. His name is Matt," explained Nicole. 

"Matt?" asked Cole. "From the football team?" 

"Yeah, same one," said Nicole. 

"Oh, cool," said Cole. "He's really a good kid."

"What do you mean?" asked Starr.

"Well, he kind of likes us for not worry about what we are, and just being ourselves," said Nicole.

"Well, he seems to be like a cool kid," said Starr. 

Just then the doorbell ranged. Nicole went to go answer it, after putting her bowl in the dishwasher. 

"Hey, Nikki." It was Crystal. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Nicole. "I thought you had homework?" 

"Well, that's the thing, I need a little help on it, and on something else," Crystal admitted, whispering the last four words. 

"Oh, okay, come on. We're going to head up to my room, Mom," said Nicole.

"All right, but don't forget about getting ready to go to the game," Starr reminded her daughter. 

"Don't worry, I won't," Nicole promised, and she and Crystal went up to her room. 

"Why do I got the feeling that those girls are working on more than homework?" asked Starr, laughing a little. 

"Well, you had to expect to it," said Cole. "I mean I'm pretty sure you and Langston were talking about boys when you were young, before you met me of course."

"True," said Starr. "And if I haven't of met you, we wouldn't of had Nicole, or Patrick." Cole smiled and gave his wife a peck on the lips.

"Well what's going on?" asked Nicole as she closed the door. 

"Lets just say, I think Matt is cute and I want to go out with him," Crystal said all in one breath.

"You're kidding me?" asked Nicole.

"No, I'm not, and I want to ask him," said Crystal. 

"Well, maybe you can after the game tonight," Nicole suggested. 

"You think so?" asked Crystal. 

"Yeah, I do," said Nicole.

"Thanks," said Crystal. "Now about the homework."

"You were actually serious about that?" asked Nicole. Crystal laughed and Nicole joined in, with starting to open a school textbook. 

Hours later, Starr, Nicole, Patrick, and Crystal were all heading to the game. They made it with time to spare, as the game was about to start in 5 minutes. Nicole and Crystal heard a little _hsssh_ and saw that it came from Aleisha. Apparently she seemed to be sitting with Thomas, and her parents. 

"Just ignore them," said Crystal, and they continued on to find Langston and Markko, who were already here. 

"Hey, you guys made it just in time," said Markko. Starr noticed that someone was missing. 

"Where's Laura?" she asked. 

"My mom is watching her," said Markko.

"She got in trouble for drawing with paint on her bedroom walls," said Langston. Starr was pretty sure she knew what Laura was drawing on there.

"Hey, they're coming out," said Nicole. They all stood up and clapped for the team. Nicole and Crystal just noticed Jake and Matt running out onto the field. They squealed their loudest to let them know they were there. Starr and the others had to cover their ears when that happened. 

It was a close game, and the Lions were losing only by four points, as the score was fourteen to eleven in favor of the Wolves. The last play of the game started in the fourth quarter with the Lions in possession of the ball, and the quarterback threw it to Matt, who started running towards the touchdown area, with only 20 seconds left in the game. Just then, five of the Wolves players were coming up on to him, and Matt didn't have anywhere to run. He then saw Jake and threw it to him in a quick second before he got knocked down by the opposing players. Jake grabbed it, and then took off, making it in the scoring area, making the final score eighteen to fourteen in favor of the Lions. Starr, Crystal, Nicole, and everyone around were shouting out loud, (except for Aleisha and Thomas who just shook their heads). 

"Nice jobs, you two," said Cole to Jake and Matt as they gathered around to celebrate along with the whole team. They then went to go shake the Wolves hands, and went to go shower and celebrate. 

Jake and Matt though didn't want to celebrate with the team. They wanted to celebrate with Nicole and Crystal. Cole and the adults went home with Patrick, with asking that Nicole get home at a decent time. 

"You guys did it," Nicole said excitedly as she hugged Jake. Crystal went over to hug Matt as well, before she was shocked at what she did. "Sorry about that," said Crystal.

"Well, actually there is something I want to ask you," said Matt. "Excuse us, you two," he said to Jake and Nicole, and he and Crystal went over to another part of the field, 

"How much you want to bet he asking her out on a date?" asked Nicole. 

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second," said Jake. "But actually, I got something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" asked Nicole.

Jake took a big breath and then said, "Well, we have been dating for a little while, and I was wondering if you would like to make it official?" 

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Jake. 

Nicole eyes shot opened when he asked that. Just then she jumped onto him, and kissed him on the lips. "Nothing would make it better than for you to be my boyfriend, Jake." Jake smiled as he and Nicole shared a good passionate kiss. Just then they heard another happy squeal, and both of them broke apart to see Crystal hugging Matt. 

"I think Crystal got that date with Matt she was wanting," said Nicole. 

"It looks like it," said Jake, and they went to rejoin Matt and Crystal. Just then though Nicole had that funny feeling that they were being watched again, and looked around. No one was around except for them. She looked a little cautious, but then decided to put it off until later as she went to join her best friend, her new friend, and her new boyfriend. 

As he walked out of the bushes to get back to his hideout, Todd mumbled silently, "It won't be long until I can get Nicole, her brother, and Starr away from here and away from that liar." He then headed back to the hideout.

_A lot of good things have happened: Jake and Nicole being an official couple, Matt and Crystal going out on a date, and Matt joining their circle. Although Todd is still out and about, along with Britney, planning to separate Nicole's parents. What's going to happen? Stay tuned. _


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 8

Nicole had gotten a minute before ten, where Starr was waiting for her.

"You nearly cut it close, Nicole," said Starr.

"I know, Mom," said Nicole. "I'm really sorry. I guess we got too excited in celebrating a lot things." She said all of this with a great smile, something Starr was quick to notice.

"Did something happen that I need to know about?" asked Starr.

Nicole knew she couldn't hold it in, and she decided to tell her mother outright. "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He did?" asked Starr. Nicole nodded.

"Wow! You guys must be getting close for that," said Starr.

"Yeah, we are," said Nicole.

"Did you tell him about your other feeling toward him yet?" asked Starr.

"Not yet, Mom," said Nicole. "Jake and I haven't been dating that long yet, and I want to wait for a little while until I say that to him."

"Well, why don't you go on up and get ready for bed," said Starr. "I'm pretty sure you are going to have some really good dreams tonight." Nicole smiled and hugged her mother, and then headed upstairs.

She definitely couldn't get her mind off of Jake, but she pushed him to the side of her memory for a minute, because she went back to that feeling of being watched back at the field. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to worry anyone, but she knew she had to keep an eye out, as Todd and Britney were still out on the loose. As she changed and got into bed though, her mind went back to thinking about Jake.

Cole was lying on the bed reading something when Starr came in. Cole noticed that she had a big smile on her face. "What making you so happy?" he asked.

"Lets just say Nicole has someone she can lean on when she can," said Starr.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole, who put his book down, eagerly to learn more.

"Well, I think it would be better for her to tell you, instead of me, Cole," said Starr.

"Rats," Cole said in a joking manner. "Now I have to be the big protective dad. Heh-heh." Starr though didn't laugh at that, and Cole was wondering why until it hit him "Oh, Starr. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, its okay," said Starr. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you would have the normal protection feelings that any normal father would have, unlike my dad."

"Hey, he didn't break us up before, Starr," said Cole, "and he is not going to do it this time, even with Britney's help."

"I know, but even so, they're not going to stop until they have their way," said Starr.

"Then they'll be waiting for that forever, because nothing can separate me from you," said Cole. Starr smiled and kissed Cole on the cheek, which then turned into a little more passionate, with both of them turning out the light.

In the morning, Cole was making only one up making some blueberry pancakes when Nicole came down. "Morning, Nicole," he said.

"Morning, Dad," she replied with a big smile.

"So, I heard something big happened last night with you," Cole said, trying to start a conversation with his daughter.

"You could say that, Dad," said Nicole.

"Would it have to do with Jake?" asked Cole.

"Did Mom tell you what I told her?" Nicole asked, getting a little curious.

"She gave me a little brief, but told me I would have to fish the whole story from you," Cole confessed.

"Are you sure you want to know, because I don't want you to get too protective," Nicole noted.

"Hey, I always will be protective of you, but I know I got to let you have a little space as well," said Cole. "But anyways, I'm just a little curious."

"Jakeaskmetbehisgifrend," Nicole said all in one breath, really fast.

"What did you say?" Cole asked, startled by that.

Nicole took a deep breath and then said, "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend." Cole stood there, a little shocked, but then smiled. "Well, did you accept it?"

"Dad, are you kidding? I would go nuts if I didn't accept it," squealed Nicole.

"So I take it that's a yes, right?" Cole asked while laughing a little.

"Dad! You're teasing me," laughed Nicole, tapping her father's arm.

"Hey, I can do that. I am your father," said Cole. He then though turned his mood back into a serious mood as he added, "Hey, though if he makes you feel good, then I say go for it, all right."

"Thanks, Dad," said Nicole, and she gave him a hug, with Cole returning it. Nicole then got that feeling that they were being watched, but it wasn't like the feeling she had last night. This feeling was much more comfortable. "Okay, Mom, you can come out of the shadows," Nicole said over to the stairs.

"Rats, and I was loving you two cuddle by yourselves," said Starr, who came down the stairs the rest of the way. All three of them laughed as they called Patrick down to start eating.

Over at the police station, John was trying every possible way to figure out where Todd and Britney were hiding,

"I just don't get it, where could they be?" John said, getting frustrated by the minute.

Just then his office door opened. It was Talia.

"Hey, John I got a statement from an witness about an abandoned house that seems to be used lately," she stated.

"How does that witness know that?" asked John.

"Because there was smoke coming from the chimney, no where else, and there was flickering light in the front room," Talia pointed out.

John looked at the report, and then said, "All right, grab Antonio and a few other officers, and lets go see if we can bag up a couple of criminals."

"On it," said Talia, and she left to go do what he said.

An hour later, Todd and Britney were planning to get ready on their plan when they heard some vehicles. Todd went to look out the window to see who it was. The red and blue light tops on those cars made him go nuts.

"Its the cops, come on," he said. Britney squished everything else in a pack, and followed Todd out of the house through the back way.

"In here," he called out, nodding towards a cave. Britney nodded to let Todd know she understood, and followed into the cave. There was some water in a big puddle in the cave, and Todd pulled Britney into it so they could try to throw off their scent. They then went deeper in the cave.

Back at the house, the cars had stopped and John step to the front of the door, with his gun drawn. Talia and Antonio were on the sides. "Llanview PD. Open up!" he shouted. "We know you're in there Manning and Jennings." No sound came back.

"Break it down," he ordered. Two officers took a mallet-like tool, and busted the door down off its hinges. Everyone went in, looking for Todd and Britney.

"Clear!" yelled one of the officers. Another officer yelled clear as well.

"They must have gotten out before we got here," said John. "Take some of the officers and look around the area," he said to another officer.

"No problem," the officer said, and she and four other officers went to go look around.

Antonio looked around and said, "Judging by the looks, it looks like they had a minute warning and split with what they had."

"Yeah, but they can't be too far away," said Talia.

"Well, what do we got here," said John. It wasn't a question. He picked up a piece of paper. It had on it the way they were going to separate Cole from Starr and his kids.

"Something tells me, Manning isn't going to be happy that his sidekick lost this," said John, chuckling a little.

Nicole was at home by herself because her parents had to go shopping for something, and Patrick went with them. She was working on her homework when her phone ringed, and she looked up and saw that it was Matt. They all exchanged phone numbers during that night with Matt. She opened up the phone and took the call. "Hey Matt, what's up?

"Well, I was just wondering something. Do you happen to know what kind of flowers Crystal likes? Because I do want to give her some," explained Matt.

"Well, that's easy," said Nicole, putting her pencil down. "She actually loves white roses, because she always thought they were lovely.

"Okay, I can do that," said Matt. "Thanks, Nicole."

"No problem, and Matt," Nicole said before Matt hung up, "take care of her. She is my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Hey, if I did that, I would probably have your boyfriend on me," said Matt, chuckling.

"True," said Nicole.

"Later, Nicole," said Matt, and he hung up. Nicole did the same. As she did however, the main phone ringed, and Nicole went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Nicole?" It was John, who was still at that abandoned house.

"Yeah, this is her, Commissioner McBain," answered Nicole.

"Hey are your parents around?" he asked.

"They are out shopping with Patrick right now," Nicole informed him. "I'm pretty sure though they have their cell phones on them."

"Ok, thanks," said John.

"Hey, just wondering, but this wouldn't have to with anything of recapturing my grandfather and Britney, does it?" asked Nicole.

"Let's just say, Nicole, that we nearly had them, but they slipped out before we got here," said John.

Nicole just shook her head.

_They almost got caught, but Todd and Britney aren't going down that easily. Stay tuned, because there is going to be some more planning with Starr and Cole's vow renewal ceremony next chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 9

Nobody had seen Todd or Britney for the next several weeks. They seemed to be playing a real good game of hide-and-seek, where no one could find them as at all.

Starr and Cole hoped that they would be caught soon, but right now, they had other things on their mind. The planning for their vow renewal ceremony was taking much into their time, along with their jobs and taking care of Nicole and Patrick.

However, they wanted to get this done, as they had planned to do it on the first of December. Nicole was even helping around to get it ready. Patrick stayed out of the planning, as he had his own planning to try to get Laura to stop going after him, since she was going to be at the ceremony with Langston and Markko.

Okay, we have Nicole standing over her next to me," said Starr. She and Cole were going over some more plans for the ceremony.

"Yeah, but who do we put on my side," asked Cole. "Patrick made it clear that he didn't want to take part of the ceremony."

"That's because he's going to have his hands full with someone else," said Nicole, who just came downstairs.

"True," Starr and Cole both said.

"Well, we need to find someone to fill that spot," said Cole.

"Hey, what about Jake?" asked Starr.

"Are you serious?" asked Nicole, all in one breath.

"Hey, yeah. Why not?" asked Cole.

"Well, I'm just surprised you guys suggested that, having my boyfriend in the ceremony," Nicole explained.

"Well, we've known him for a long time," said Cole. "I mean it's not a bad idea."

"Well, let me ask Jake, and see what he says, okay?" asked Nicole.

"That's cool, sweetie," said Starr, just as Patrick came down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you heading off?" Cole asked his son.

"I was going to hang with my friends," said Patrick.

"Where exactly?" asked Starr.

"In the park," her son answered.

"Okay," said Starr. "But be back before six."

Patrick nodded and then headed off.

"Hey, I'm going to head off as well. I'm going to go meet up with Crystal at the diner."

"All right," said Cole. "Have fun."

Nicole nodded, and then grabbed her purse and took off.

Crystal was waiting for Nicole at the diner when Jake showed up. "Hey Crystal, what's up?" he said, noticing his friend.

"Nothing much," said Crystal. "Just waiting for Nicole to arrive."

"Oh, that's cool. I was just going to get something to go," said Jake.

"Yeah, I was going to tell her about my first date with Matt," said Crystal.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Jake. "How was it?" he asked.

"Lets just say, it was really romantic," revealed Crystal.

"Wow, you guys must be serious," said Jake.

"Well, not as serious as you and Nicole right now," Crystal pointed out.

"Did someone say my name?" asked Nicole, who came up to them.

"Yep, we were just talking about her date with Matt," said Jake, giving Nicole a quick kiss.

"Ooh, I can't wait," said Nicole. "But can you for a minute? I got to ask Jake something."

"What about?" asked Jake.

"Well, my mom and dad were wondering if you would want to be part of the ceremony for renewing their vows?" asked Nicole. Jake was surprised, and so was Crystal.

"What about your brother, Patrick?" asked Jake.

"Actually, Patrick refused because he still thinks all of that is mushy stuff right now, and he doesn't want Laura to try to come up and get him during the ceremony," Nicole explained. Crystal and Jake laughed on that.

"Well, I don't know about that," said Jake, "but I would be honored to take part."

"Thanks, Jake," said Nicole, and she gave her boyfriend a big hug.

Just then Jake's order was called. "Well, I better get that. I'll see you two later," he said, and hugged both of his friends and kissed Nicole on the mouth, and then headed out with his order.

"I got to say this, but you two are coming ever closer, Nikki," said Crystal.

"I know, I actually feel that," said Nicole. "Anyway, how was your date with Matt?" Crystal then started to leap into details about how it was, while Nicole listened with awe.

Jake was walking to the park to eat his food when he was narrowly missed by something thrown at him. He stopped and picked it up. It was some kind of mangled up box.

"I wonder who threw this?" he asked. He then saw a piece of paper peeking out of it, and read it. It said.

_If you want to save your girlfriend from that abusive father of hers, meet me tonight at the docks at 7. Don't be late._

There was no name on the note on whom it was from, but Jake had a pretty good idea. He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and started looking for Nicole's number.

"And then we kissed right next to that fountain in the park," Crystal said, smiling with excitement.

"Wow, you guys must have had a good time," said Nicole. Crystal just nodded.

Just then Nicole's phone rang. She saw that it was Jake.

"That's weird. Jake's calling me," she said to Crystal.

"Well, maybe he forgot something over here," Crystal suggested. Nicole answered the phone. "Yeah, Jake. What is it?"

"Can you two meet me at the police station?" asked Jake. "I just gotten a little note from your grandpa."

Nicole eyes went big, and then she said, "We're on our way." She then says to Crystal, "Jake wants us to meet him at the station. My granddad is up to something."

"Don't you think you better call your mom and dad?" Crystal pointed out. Nicole nodded and called her parents while they paid and headed out of the diner.

Starr and Cole were away from their planning and sitting on the couch when their phone rang. Starr was closest to it, so she answered it.

"Hello?" asked Starr

"Mom, your dad is up to something. He just sent Jake a note about something." Starr sat straight up when she heard this.

"Oh my god," said Starr. Cole sat up as well, wondering what was happening. "Where are you?" Starr asked her daughter.

"We're leaving the diner and heading over to the station right now," said Nicole. Crystal was busy calling Matt to let him know what was going on. "Can you meet us there?"

"No problem, sweetie. We're on our way," said Starr. She hanged up the phone and got up.

"What's wrong?" asked Cole.

"My dad is at it again. He just sent Jake a note about something. Nicole and the others are heading down to the station right now."

Cole looked at the clock, and saw that it was about five-thirty. "All right, tell you what, you go on ahead, and go to them. I'll stay here because Patrick is going to be home soon."

"Okay," said Starr. She gave Cole a peck on the cheek and she then headed out. Before she did, Cole said to her, "Let me know what happens." Starr nodded to let him know she understood him, and then went to the police station.

_What is Todd's idea of sending that note to Jake? Stay tuned to find out. _


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 10

Starr pulled in to the police station just as Nicole and Crystal rode in on their bikes, along with Jake as well. 

"You got the note, Jake?" asked Starr. 

"Yeah, I do," he answered, producing the letter and the box that came with it. 

"All right, then lets show it to John," said Starr. Come on. She led the way into the station. 

John was trying to figure out where Todd and Britney were when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Starr, Nicole, Crystal, and Jake walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" he asked. "Trying to plan a party here?" He laughed at his little joke there. 

"Actually, something happened you might want to know about, John," said Starr.

"What do you mean?" he asked, starting to sound serious again.

Jake stood up and said, "He threw this box at me, with this note inside it." He produced the note and the box. "By the time though I went to see where he was, it looked like he disappeared."

John looked at the note. "So it says that he wants you to meet him at seven if you want to in his words, save Nicole from her father," he said, with a little disgusted. 

That disgusted Nicole as well. Jake went back to her and put his arm around her for a little comfort. Crystal came to her as well.

"This smells like a trap," said John.

"What are we going to do?" asked Starr. 

"We're going to meet him there, me and some police officers," said John. "We'll take care of it. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest?" 

"I say that's a good idea," said Starr. "Come on you three. Nicole and the others followed along. Starr and Crystal headed out the door, but Nicole held Jake back for a sec. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I'm just glad that you let me knew about this," said Nicole, "and I just wanted to thank you."

"Hey, I care about you a lot," said Jake. "And your mom's dad isn't going to convince me of something like that ever. Your dad is not like that, okay. Besides, I wouldn't even do that to you," he added as he put his hands on her arms. Nicole smiled and kissed him, and then hurried off after her mom and Crystal, with Jake by her side. 

Later on at five minutes to seven, John went down to the docks where Jake was supposed to meet up with Todd. He was keeping an eye out when suddenly about five or six men came out and surrounded him and knocked him to the ground. Luckily for him, Antonio and Talia who accompanied him along with a few police officers managed to grab five of the men and John grabbed the sixth before he could get away.

"Looks like Todd set us up," said Antonio as he wrestled the crook he had in his hands into cuffs. 

"He probably sent that note to Jake knowing that I would come instead of Jake," said John. 

"Well, I don't think he was counting on his hired goons to fail," said Talia, who kicked the goon she had with he knee so that he would cooperate better to get the cuffs on.

"All right, lets get these men downtown right now," said John. All of the other officers agreed as they read the men their rights and drove them to the station. 

Over at their house, Starr and Cole were watching TV down stairs, while Nicole was upstairs with Jake, Crystal, and Matt. Patrick seemed to have noticed they were all tense, but he was too wrapped up of trying to figure out how to break the crush Laura had on him, for he was embarrassed by her when she gave him a hug at school the other day. Patrick was so angry about that day. 

Nicole and her friends were in her room, waiting for any info about what was happening at the docks. 

"I really hope that the police catch him, if he's there," said Nicole.

"But why is your grandfather doing all of this?" asked Matt.

"He thinks in his crazy mind that Nikki's father has been hurting and confusing her mother into being with her for only his pleasure, and his expense," Crystal tried to explained to him. 

Nicole mouthed a 'thank you' to Crystal for doing that, as she didn't want to explain all of it. 

"Hey, they are going to get them," said Jake. 

"Yeah, and if he tries to get hurt you or your parents, you know we'll be around the corner," said Matt. 

"Well, my grandfather is a maniac when he is out of control, thinking he is trying to protect someone when all he is doing is hurting them," said Nicole. "I'll tell you though, I am not going to let him do it. He tried to break up my family once, and he failed because I helped stop him. He's going to fail again. I'll make sure of that."

"Wait a minute. You stopped him before?" asked Crystal. 

"Yeah, I did," said Nicole, who sat down right next to Jake in the chair. "I was actually about four at the time, but I still had the courage to make sure my family stick together."

"Well, at least they got a good protector," Jake said, with a little laughter in his voice. Nicole playfully slapped him for that while Matt and Crystal laughed at comment. 

Just then, Nicole's door was knocked upon. "Who is it?" asked Nicole.

The door opened and Nicole's mom came in. "Hey, how is everything going up here?" she asked. 

"We're good, Mom," said Nicole.

"Well, I just wanted to let you John called. Apparently they were hoping the police would get it because six men try to take down John," Starr explained. 

"So we actually played into his plan, huh?" asked Jake, sounding a little mad. Nicole wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, actually no, because Todd didn't think ahead that John would bring backup," said Starr. 

"Well, I am glad that he is okay," said Nicole. However she looked a little mad as well.

"Hey, don't worry, sweetie," said Starr. "I'm hoping that they find them and get them locked up as well, okay. Don't worry, okay." Nicole smiled.

Just then they heard a loud racket coming from across the hall. "Rats!" came Patrick's voice from outside the room.

Starr let out a little sigh and then said, "I better go see how what your brother is up to." She then headed out of the room. 

"I wonder what kind of plan my brother is doing now to keep Laura away from him," Nicole wondered. All four of them laughed at that as they tried to figure out what his plan was. 

Back at the police station, as the six men were being processed, John, Antonio, and Talia were in John's office, trying to figure out what was Todd and Britney's next move going to be.

"Figures to Manning to leave a trap. I got a pretty good feeling that he's the main brain of this operation. 

"Yeah, your right," Talia agreed. "I don't think Britney Jennings would have that much mental capability to hire six thugs to help take down an officer."

"Well then we need to start thinking like Manning," said a familiar voice. Bo had walked in to the office. He was actually retired before John was granted the Commissioner spot. 

"Bo," said John. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Antonio.

"Well, I thought you guys could use a little help, so I decided to get up here, and help you slowpokes," Bo said, chuckling a little. 

John, Antonio, and Talia smiled at each other, and then John said, "Well, we got a lot of work to do. Lets get moving." Bo stepped in, and then started to work on the plan to recapture Todd and Britney.

Over at an abandoned gas station, Britney was dreaming again about being with Cole. She was dreaming about her being in a wedding dress and Cole dancing in a tux, with both of them being married. Just then her dream was popped when Todd walked in, slamming the door. 

"What up with you? You made me leave my dream-" 

"I don't care about your dream," said Todd. "It seems that our ambush plan to put John McBain out of commission failed." 

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Britney. 

"I think we're going to have to push up a part of the plan. I think its time I start collecting my family and get them away. After that, you can get Thornhart all to yourself." 

"I can't wait," said Britney. 

Todd walked away from Britney and then said, "Then I can be rid of you for good," to himself. 

_Todd and Britney seem to be not getting what they are wanting. Luckily the ambush plan was a flop, but with Bo now on their tail as welll, how long will it be until they bring Todd and Britney back behind bars? Stay tuned. _


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 11

It was a few days until the day that Starr and Cole were going to renew their wedding vows. Everyone was so ready for this day, except for Patrick, who didn't see love the way Nicole and the others were seeing it yet.

Nicole however, knew that the feeling of love she had for Jake was about to burst out from her anytime. She knew she wanted to tell him soon, but she wanted to wait for the right moment. She then found the answer a couple of weeks ago as she saw the poster for the Homecoming Dance, which was the day after the homecoming game, and the day of her parents' vow renewal ceremony. Luckily the dance wasn't going to happen until the evening, but she knew that would be the perfect place to tell Jake what she felt for him.

Starr was planning to head out when Nicole came in the front room.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Starr. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," asked Nicole.

"Well, I was going to head out to get the dress for the ceremony, why don't you come with me and help pick it out, and we can talk on the way," her suggested.

Nicole thought about it at first, and then said, "Yeah, I actually would like that." She then grabbed her purse and then headed out with her mom to go dress shopping.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Starr when they were on the road.

"Well, I want to tell Jake that I love him," said Nicole, "but the problem is, I don't know if I'm going to have the courage for it."

"Well, this is a first," said Starr, "Nicole Thornhart being scared of something."

"Mom, this isn't funny," said Nicole. "I really love him, but I'm afraid I'll mess up, or he'll say that he may not feel that way yet."

"Nicole," her mother said, looking at her while waiting for a red light to go green," I know that Jake feels the same for you. I mean you guys go to each other whenever you need to find each other. I mean, your dad actually told me those three words without any fears, although he did go into a long explanation which I cut short when I said the three words too." Starr giggled at that, and Nicole did the same.

"Wow, I guess Love is more scarier than I thought," said Nicole.

"It is," said Starr. "But it is the most wonderful feeling you can have, and as long as you don't do anything to weaken it, that love will always be strong. And trust me, you will have the courage to tell him. Besides, I think Crystal and Matt can help boost you along."

"I know, but I kind of want it to be a private moment, between just us two," said Nicole.

Starr smiled at her daughter as she drove along. "You have definitely grown to be a great young lady, Nicole," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Nicole replied.

"Hey, we're here," said Starr, pointing out the store she wanted to go to.

"All right, then come on, lets go find you a dress that Dad will love on you," said Nicole.

"Oh, are you an expert on that?" Starr asked, while teasing her. Nicole and Starr both laughed and then headed out the car and into the store to look. Before they did, Starr asked Nicole a question.

"Hey you want to use that dress for when you let your feelings out for Jake at Homecoming?"

"How did you know I was wanting to do that there?" asked Nicole.

"As my mom said, Mother's intuition," said Starr. Nicole just shook her head at her mom while smiling.

Back at the house, Cole came into the house with Patrick, (Cole had picked him up from the park, where he was meeting with his friends.) and sat down on the couch. Football practice was tough today, as some of the guys started to get into a fight. Luckily, it took only Jake and Matt to separate the fight before anyone got hurt seriously.

Cole saw that Patrick went upstairs, and then he turned on the TV to see what was on. Just then he heard a big bang of noises.

"Patrick, you better not be making a mess up there," Cole called out to his son. Another bang came, and Cole blew out some air in frustration. "Patrick!"

Cole got up and went upstairs to see what was going on. He then saw Patrick's room and his door open, but saw that there was a mess in the floor. "Patrick, you better get in here right now, and clean this up." There was no answer. "Patrick!"

Just then somebody knocked Cole out with something. It was Todd. Britney was there as well, holding a struggling Patrick who was trying to escape.

"He's all yours," said Todd. Britney then let go of Patrick and then went to Cole. Patrick started to run, but Todd caught him unfortunately.

"Hey, hey. Its okay. Your father isn't going to hurt anymore," said Todd.

"You let me go, you creep," Patrick yelled out.

'Man, Thornhart has definitely done a good job on these kids,' Todd thought. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Todd then wasn't prepared for this. Patrick quickly slammed his teeth on Todd's arm, which made Todd let go of Patrick. Patrick then ran as quickly as he could. He knew he couldn't help his father right now, but he knew he had to go get help. He managed to get out and got on his bike, with Todd nearly on his heels. Patrick then headed off to get some help.

" I thought you had him," said Britney, who came out of the house.

"Don't worry, he'll see that his father isn't what he thought he is, and then so will my granddaughter and my daughter," said Todd. "And then you can have Thornhart all to yourself."

Jake, Crystal, and Matt were hanging around in the park when they saw Patrick pedaling at high speed.

"Hey, that's Nicole's brother," Jake noted. J

Just then Patrick took a curve too fast and fell down. Jake, Crystal, and Matt went to go see if he was all right,

"Patrick, are you okay?" asked Crystal, who helped him up along with Jake.

"Crystal!" said Patrick. He then noticed Jake and Matt there as well. "I need help!"

"Whoa there, buddy," said Jake. "What's wrong?

"It my dad," said Patrick, starting to breathe heavily. "That witch and that monster grandpa has took him."

Jake, Crystal, and Matt all looked at each other. "Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Patrick. "I actually bit my grandpa to get away, but I couldn't help my dad. That's when I knew I had to get help."

"Don't worry, we're going to help you, Patrick," Crystal calmly said to him, and gave him a hug to try to make him feel better.

"I'll head over to the police station and let them know what's happening," said Matt, and he headed off. Jake took out his phone to call Nicole.

Nicole and her mother headed out of the store after finding the dress for Starr when Nicole's phone went off.

"It's Jake," she said. "Hey, what's up?" she answered.

"Its your dad, Nicole," said Jake. "Your mom's old man has got him. Patrick just told us, and he nearly got him as well."

Nicole face went to a scared look when she heard this. "Is Patrick okay?"

"Yeah, he's here with Crystal and me in the park," said Jake. "Matt went to go tell the police what happened."

"All right, we'll meet you there," said Nicole. Just as she hung up, Nicole saw her mother's face, also looking scared.

"What's going on?" asked Starr.

"Its your dad, Mom. He's got my dad."

"No, this can't be," said Starr, putting her hand to her head. "Who told you?"

"Jake did," said Nicole. "He, Crystal, and Matt were informed by Patrick, who said that he was nearly taken himself. We got to get to the park, now. Patrick and the others are waiting there, and Matt has gone to the police."

"Well, let's not waste any time," said Starr, as she put the dress in the back seat of the car. "Come on." Nicole didn't hesitate, and followed her mom into the car.

Back at the park, Jake and Crystal were still with Patrick, trying to calm him down.

"Its okay, Patrick," she said. "Don't worry. Your grandpa is not going to have your dad for long. "We're going to get him back."

"I knew your friend's family was dysfunctional," said a voice behind Patrick. Aleisha and Thomas were walking up the road, and heard what Crystal said.

"We don't have time to mess with you two," said Jake. "So back off."

"Why? We knew what the truth was, and you should of distanced yourselves from that family, but know you didn't, and now I'm pretty sure your lives are going to be wrecks," said Aleisha.

"Right on that," said Thomas.

Crystal jumped up and was about to smack those two on the face, but Patrick beat her to it, but instead of smacking their faces. He stomped heavily on their feet, both of them.

"OW!" said Aleisha. "You little jerk."

"Talk about my family like that again, and I'll stomp harder," Patrick yelled at them.

Just then, Starr and Nicole pulled up, and headed over to where the others were.

"Let's get out of here," said Thomas Aleisha agreed, and with difficulty because of Patrick's stomp on their feet, walked out of there.

"What happened?" asked Nicole.

"Not important," said Jake.

"Are you okay, honey?" Starr asked Patrick.

"Yeah, I am, but Dad is in trouble," he said.

Just then Starr's phone went off. "Hello?"

"I think its time you come sweetheart, because Cole has left you for someone else, and I can help you get through it." It was Todd's voice coming though the phone.

"Where! Is! My! Husband! Dad?" Starr said; all in one word each.

"Don't worry," said Todd. "He's not going to hurt you or your kids anymore." The connection then went off.

Starr almost started to lose it. Patrick went to hug her. Crystal was looking scared as well. Nicole was worrying as well, as Jake saw as well, and went to comfort her.

"Don't worry," Jake said to his girlfriend. "We're going to get your dad back."

"I know," said Nicole. "And then Todd Manning and Britney Jennings can rot behind bars."

_Uh-oh. Todd and Britney have gotten Cole, and nearly had gotten Patrick. Luckily that everyone is on the alert that Cole has been taken. How long do you think until they find Cole and take down Todd and Britney? Stay tuned. _


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 12

Starr, Patrick, Nicole, Jake and their friends were at the police station waiting for news right now. Matt had informed the police about what had happened, and they had questioned Patrick about it. Now they were just waiting for answers. Just then, Langston and Markko arrived, along with Laura, who didn't run up to Patrick as lovesick monster, but as a caring little girl, and gave him a hug.

"Have you guys heard anything?" asked Langston, as she gave Starr a big hug.

"No we haven't," said Starr. "I'm really starting to worry."

"Hey, don't worry, Starr," said Markko. "Cole has handled much worse than those two.

"Yeah, Mom," said Nicole. "Dad will be able to get out of what trap Todd and Britney had set for him, and then they'll go back to where they belong, and hopefully for good."

"Nicole, you said that with some anger in your voice," Laura noted.

"Hey, he hurt my family, Laura, and I don't like it when people do that," she said.

Starr just looked at her teenage daughter. She had grown up so much, and yet she was still the same fearless girl that always looked out for her family.

"Hey," said a voice. It was John. He had come out of the room where all the officers were talking.

"Just wanted to let you know, we got all officers on the lookout, to make sure Cole gets found, but to be safe, I think you guys better stay another place besides your own."

"They can stay with us, I mean Todd and Britney don't know where we live," Langston suggested.

"I hope that's true," said John, "but I think the best suggestion we got right now."

"Well, lets get going then," said Starr.

"We'll go with you guys, we're in this as well, and we're not leaving from this," said Jake.

"Jake's right," said Crystal. Matt also agreed. Nicole just smiled.

"You guys sure?" asked Nicole. "This is going to be dangerous."

"It was dangerous when we exposed Britney for what she was when we were young," Jake reminded her, "and me and Crystal stuck with you through out all that time."

"Yeah, Nikki," said Crystal. "We're your best friends, and there is no way you're getting rid of us now."

"And I may have not known you as long as these two have," said Matt, "but I'm in it all the way as well." he then put his hand, just as Crystal and Jake did the same. Nicole just smiled and did the same. She loved these friends of her so much, although she loved one a lot more, but she didn't have time to think about that right now.

"Well then, lets go," said Langston, as she took Laura's hand.

"We'll keep you informed, Starr," said John.

"Thanks, John," said Starr, and everyone headed out.

As they were on the road, Nicole was hoping that her dad was okay. She was riding with Jake, Patrick and Starr. Matt and Crystal were with Langston, Markko, and Laura.

"Hey, don't worry. We're here for you, okay," said Jake.

"I know," said Nicole. "Can you just hold me in your arms right now?" she asked. Jake answered by lifting his arm and wrapping Nicole with it, as she laid into Jake.

Starr was driving, but looked in the mirror and saw her daughter and her boyfriend in that position. Starr had a pretty good feeling that the love for each other was growing stronger, but they hadn't told each other yet.

"Hey, Mom," asked Patrick. "We are going to see Dad again, right?"

"Don't worry, bud," said Starr. "Your dad is going to be found, and is going to be okay." She then lowered her voice to a whisper to make sure none of the others heard her and said, "or my dad and Britney will pay for what they have done."

Over in Langston and Markko's vehicle, Matt and Crystal were really worrying about Nicole a lot. Laura actually spotted it and asked what's wrong.

"We're just worried about Nicole, that's all," said Crystal.

"Yeah, that and the fact that her dad is missing," said Matt.

Laura just smiled, which confused the couple. "Why are you smiling?" asked Matt.

"Because if I know Nicole, she's not going to give up until her father is safe and sound, and back with her and their family," said Laura. Crystal giggled a little.

Little did they knew, Langston and Markko were overhearing them, and were surprised of how Laura was sounding so grown-up. They then were at their place, and pulled in, with Starr pulling in on the side.

"Come on guys," said Langston, and she led the way in. Starr, Patrick, Markko and Laura went in, but Nicole said, "I'll be in a minute." Starr nodded and went in.

Langston went to turn the lights on, but when she flipped the switch, nothing happened. "That's weird," she said. "The lights are out."

"That can't be," said Markko. "I just replaced those this morning, because they went out during that time."

"You are not really smart are you?" said a familiar voice behind them. All of them turned around. Todd was standing right next at the door.

"Dad!" said Starr.

Just then a yell came out from the room where Laura and Patrick headed in. they came out, but they weren't the only ones. Britney came out as well, pointing a gun at them. Todd produced one as well.

"Dad, you are not getting away with this," said Starr. "What did you do with Cole?"

"You don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore, Starr," said Todd.

"My dad never hurt anyone," said Patrick.

"I see he's done a good job on your kids, but I'll get it reversed in time," said Todd.

"Where is Cole, you jerk?" asked Langston.

"He's somewhere where he won't be wanting to see any of you again," said Britney.

"I think its time you come on, and then we can find your daughter and she can come and be safe," said Todd.

"You are a monster, you creep," said Laura.

"Oh, trust me, little girl," said Todd. "You don't know what your little friend father has done." Langston moved closer to her daughter, while Starr moved closer to her son.

Outside, Nicole and her friends were looking around, with Jake snuggled close to Nicole, and Crystal snuggled up to Matt.

"I'm going to find you Dad, and we're not stopping until we do," said Nicole.

"Come on," said Matt. "I'm pretty sure your mom is wondering where we are."

"Wait a minute," Crystal suddenly said. "Where did those two vehicles come from?" She pointed to cars that were parked behind the Rivera's house.

"I don't know," said Nicole. "Langston and Markko always have their vehicles in front, but I'm not really sure."

"Let's check it out," said Matt. The others agreed, and went to check the vehicles. The boys took the first car, which was a brown tan, and had rusty hubcaps. The girls checked the second, which was rusty all over and was the color red. However they got the shock of their lives when they opened the trunk. "OH MY GOD!"

The boys went over to the girls and saw what they found. Cole was in the trunk, knocked out, but tied up, hogtied style, with rope.

"If my dad is here," said Nicole.

"Then Todd and Britney are here as well," said Crystal. "I'll call the police."

"I'll get my dad untied," said Nicole.

"Right, and me and Matt will try to figure a way to get in and take them down," said Jake.

"Okay, but be careful you two," said Nicole.

"We will," said Jake, and he hugged Nicole and gave her a kiss on the lips. Matt did the same with Crystal, and then the boys set off. Crystal started calling the police, while Nicole started untying her dad and trying to wake him up.

Back in the house, Todd started moving close to Starr. "Come on, Starr I can get you somewhere safe," he said.

"Dad, stay away from me," said Starr.

"Hey, where is your daughter?" asked Britney. "Shouldn't she have came in by now?"

Todd looked around to the door, and he knew Britney was right. Nicole hadn't come in yet. "Where's my granddaughter?" he asked.

"She'll never be your granddaughter!" Starr yelled out.

"Yeah, well I don't see her being your daughter, maybe she went to go tell the truth about what her dad has done to her," said Todd. Starr's temper was about to burst.

Britney and Todd didn't noticed, but Jake and Matt had slipped in through the kitchen window to try to rescue the others. Todd just kept his rant up.

"You're just too scared to admit it," said Todd.

"You're the one who is nuts, when you can't even let your daughter have her life," said Langston.

Britney clicked her gun. "One more word from you, Plankton, and you'll be getting this."

Laura was starting to get really scared. In the kitchen, Matt and Jake were overhearing everything. They knew they had to take them down real quick.

\

Back outside, Crystal had finished calling the police, and went over to help Nicole try to wake her father up.

"Dad, come on, wake up!" Nicole shouted. Crystal was helping by shaking him. Just then he stirred.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Dad!" said Nicole. "Mr. Thornhart!" said Crystal.

Cole looked up and saw his daughter and Crystal looking down onto him. "Nicole, oh your all right," and he jumped up and gave his daughter a hug, with Nicole giving it back. They then separated.

"What's happening?" asked Cole.

Nicole and Crystal explained what had happened, and how Jake and Matt had sneaked inside to try to rescue them.

"All right, you girls wait here," said Cole. "I'll go help the boys." Cole then headed to where the boys snuck in."

_Hey guys, I'm going to leave it here right now, because I want you to try to figure out how Jake and Matt are going to take care of Todd and Britney, and rescue Starr and the others. Stay tuned for the next update. _


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL. 

Chapter 13

Jake and Matt were still watching from the kitchen when Cole walked up to them. Matt turned around and almost jumped, but managed to control it. Jake turned around and saw that Cole was there as well.

"What's going on?" asked Cole. 

"Britney and Todd have them cornered at gunpoint," said Jake. "We're trying to figure out a way to take them down."

"All right, you guys take care of Britney," said Cole. "Todd's all mine." Cole then picked something up and then when Britney and Todd weren't looking, slipped into the hallway right next to a closet door. He then saw one of Laura's toys on the floor and picked it up. 

Over where Todd and Britney were, holding Starr and the others at gunpoint, Todd tried to get Starr and Patrick to come with him. 

"Come on, Starr, You and Patrick need to come with me, and I can help you," he said. 

"You come any closer, that gun is going to be at you!" Starr said without hesitation. 

Cole knew it was time to stop them. 

Nicole and Crystal were watching from the windows, hoping that Nicole's father and their boys would have a plan for rescuing the others.

"Come on, Jake. Please help them. I love them as much I as love you," said Nicole. Crystal actually heard that and looked at her, and then smiled at her best friend. She put it off to the side however as there were bigger problems they needed to concentrate on. 

Todd was about to try to get Starr to come with him again, when he heard a noise behind him. Cole had thrown the toy on the floor, and Todd saw it land on the floor. 

"Make sure they stay here," he said to Britney, and then he went to see where that toy went. 

Jake and Matt retreated behind the fridge to make sure Todd didn't see him. Cole did the same thing as he hid in the closet. Todd looked around and first headed in the hallway. He saw the closet door opened, and looked through their first. That's when Cole grabbed him and knocked him down. 

Starr, Britney and the others heard the scuffle, and Britney went to try to see what was going on. That's when Jake and Matt came in and grabbed Britney, while taking the gun away from her.

"Let me go, right NOW!" she yelled. 

"Sorry, Britney, but you aren't going anywhere," said Jake. 

Nicole and Crystal slipped in through the window to try to help, while Langston and Markko took Laura and Patrick into the front room to protect them. 

Jake pinned down Britney while the scuffling stopped in the closet. Nicole stepped carefully, and then Todd came out, unconscious, with Cole coming out behind him, sporting a bruise on his head.

"COLE!" Starr yelled and ran over to him, hugging him and not letting go, with Cole returning the hug as well. 

"DAD!" said Patrick, and he came to them, hugging them as well. Nicole came to her family as well. 

"Its all right, guys. Everything's good now," said Cole.

"You let him out?" said Britney. "He's not yours, he's mine." She started trying to get away from Langston. Just then, she just yelled "OW!" as Laura pounced on her foot. 

"He isn't yours, you monster," she said. 

Just then, the door opened, and John, Bo, Antonio, Blair, Marty, and Talia.

"Oh my, are you guys all right?" asked Blair, who hugged Starr and Nicole. 

"We're okay, Mom," said Starr. "If it wasn't for these guys, who knows what would happen." She nodded to Nicole and her friends. 

"Well, they are definitely a strong bunch," said Marty.

"They definitely are," said Cole, looking at Starr, Langston, and Markko, knowing that they were a strong bunch when they were teens, and still are. 

"Get them out of here," said John. Two of the officers took Britney and Todd out. Todd suddenly woke up, and then started yelling. "What are you doing? You should be arresting that monster, Thornhart. Not me."

"Wait, I thought you said I could have him," said Britney. 

"You don't need a man to be happy, you just want a man," said Todd. 

"Get them out of here now, and get them processed when you get to the station," Antonio ordered. 

"Yes, sir," one of the officers said, as they took a babbling Todd and Britney out of the house. 

"Did they hurt you guys at all?" asked Bo. 

"Well, I still got a bump on the head from when Todd knocked me out back at our house, but I should be good," said Cole. 

"Well, I think we all have had enough surprises for today," said Markko. "I think we better get to our homes before anymore show up."

"I think that's the best idea," said Starr. 

"I agree," said Nicole. 

"Well, then let's get ready to go," said Starr. She, Cole, and Patrick started to head off for the door. Nicole hung back a little to say good-bye to Jake and the others. 

"Thanks, you guys. You really are great," she said. 

"Hey, we're always going to be there for you, just like you'll be there for us," said Crystal. 

"Exactly," said Matt. 

"Nothing is going to take us away from you," said Jake, as he kissed her cheek. Nicole took his face and connected her lips with his for a little bit, before leaving him and her friends to go home with her family. 

When they arrived home, Patrick went up to his room and shut the door. Nicole was just about to do the same when her mom called her.

"Hey, Nicole," said Starr. "Can you come here for a minute?" 

"What is it, Mom?" asked Nicole.

"I just wanted to say thanks," said her mother.

"Yeah, you seem to always get us back together whenever someone or thing tries to drive us apart," said Cole. 

"Well, I actually saw what you guys have when I was really young," said Nicole. "And I know that bond is strong and will always stay that way." 

Starr and Cole smiled at each other and then at Nicole. "You are really one sweet, loving, young lady, you know that," Starr said as she walked to her daughter. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She then hugged Nicole, and she returned it, along with Cole joining in. 

"Hey, I'm staying here, and there is no one that can change that," she said. 

Cole smiled, and then said, "I'm going to go check on your brother and make sure he's okay." Cole then went upstairs. 

"Are you okay, Nicole?" asked Starr. 

"Don't worry, Mom," said Nicole. "I got you guys, plus my friends and Jake to be there for me. I'll be okay." 

Starr messed with her daughter's hair a little bit, and then said, "Okay, but yell if you need us, all right?" Nicole nodded, and then she went upstairs to her room just as Cole came down. 

"You know, I think it may have been fate that she was born," said Cole. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Starr. 

"Because she seems to be the glue that holds us together, whether if it just us fighting or someone trying to hurt us," Cole pointed out.

Starr giggled a little. "That's pretty creepy, but a nice way to put it," said Starr. 

"Well, why don't we get upstairs and get to bed, since we had a big day as well?" Cole suggested. Starr was all for that.

Meanwhile in her room, Nicole was thinking about what happened today. Just then her train of thought was broken when her phone ringed. It was Crystal. 

"Hey girl, are you okay?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, I was actually checking on you and see if you are okay as well?" 

"I'm okay," said Nicole. 

"Hey, I heard you mentioned something about being in love with Jake," said Crystal. 

"What do you mean?" Nicole said quickly hoping that her best friend didn't heard what she said earlier. 

"Oh, I knew it. You love Jake, don't you?" asked Crystal.

Nicole knew she couldn't hide it. "Yeah, I am, but I haven't told him yet." 

"Well, he deserves to hear it, Nikki," said Crystal. 

"I know, and I know now how to tell him," Nicole said, as she remembered what her parents had gone through to be together, and she shouldn't let anything stop her to express her love for her boyfriend. 

_Looks like Todd and Britney have finally been caught and their plans were put on a permanent halt. And Nicole doesn't seem to can't hide her feelings anymore, after not knowing that she shouted it out and Crystal heard it. How do you think Nicole is going to tell Jake those three little words? Stay tuned as we see Starr and Cole renew their vows. _


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting For the One

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 14

It was a couple months later on after Todd and Britney were caught and put back where they belonged. However though, it was a much happier day then that day. It was the day when Starr and Cole were going to renew their vows. Everyone was so excited, except for Patrick, who was forced to have his hair wetted down. He didn't like the hair style at all.

Nicole, Langston, Blair, and Marty were in one room helping Starr getting ready, helping her get ready, while Markko, Jake, John, and even though he didn't want to help, Patrick were in another room helping Cole get ready. Patrick though escaped, although Jake went after him. Unfortunately, Patrick won by running into a nearby room, and locking the door on him.

"Patrick, come on out of there. You know your father is going to be disappointed at you-" Jake started to say, but unfortunately didn't get to finish. Jake came out of there so fast like a speeding bullet, but he wasn't the only one that came out. Laura was in there was as well, in a neat red dress, and went chasing after Patrick. Jake laughed, and as he did, he heard someone else laugh as well. He turned around and then looked stunned.

Nicole was right behind him, and she had the top of hair in a ponytail, with the rest hanging down, smooth and straight. The red sleeveless dress that Starr had bought for this occasion was hugging her real comfortably.

"You look beautiful," said Jake, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Thanks," said Nicole. "You really look handsome as well."

"How's your mom doing?" asked Jake.

"I'm pretty sure she's the same way my dad is, real nervous about this," said Nicole. She looked into Jake's eyes, and she knew now that she couldn't wait any longer to tell him how she felt.

"Hey, Jake, there is something I would like to tell you, before the ceremony starts," she said.

"What is it?" asked Jake. Nicole took a deep breath, and then said to Jake, "I love you."

Jake was stunned by this, and then said, "You do?"

"Yeah. I have been for some time now, and I was going to tell you later, but I just couldn't hold it in-" Nicole didn't get a chance to finish as Jake started to kiss her. Nicole didn't even object. And as they stopped for air, Jake said to her, "I love you too, Nicole."

Those words filled Nicole's heart so much, she didn't think there was any more room left in there. But she always would treasured this moment. Jake and Nicole went in for another kiss, although this one got interrupted with the chase scene of Laura and Patrick again.

"I think we better go separate those two," said Nicole. Jake agreed, and went off to save Nicole's brother from Laura.

Later on, everyone except for Starr and Cole was in the chapel of the church, Matt and Crystal were there as well, as Nicole had invited them. She and Jake had noticed that they were a little closer than usual. Langston and Markko were holding their daughter to keep her away from Patrick, and Marty, Blair, and the rest of the older Llanview residents

"Everyone, if you take your places, we can begin," the minister said. Jake went to stand on the left side of the minister, while Nicole took the other side. Cole then walked up and took his spot, and then Starr appeared in a thin, but gorgeous white dress. She was also holding a bouquet of white flowers in her hands. She was walking down, while looking at Cole all the way. Nicole smiled and looked at her father and Jake. Jake saw her eyes and smiled. Cole however, had his eyes locked only for Starr right now.

Starr finally finished walking up to where Cole was, and started holding his hand, as he did with her. The minister started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the renewal of Starr and Cole's vows to each other. These two have gone through a lot of obstacles that have challenged their love for each other, and yet, they still prove to overcome every one of them, and are able to make there love for each other even stronger. They have decided to renew their vows to make sure that love will always stay that strong.

"Starr, would you like to start?" the minister asked. Starr nodded and began to speak.

"Cole, you have meant everything to me since we met each other. You have been there for me through everything, as I have been for you. It's what made our love for each other grow, and even when we were forced to stay away from each other, we were still connected by that love. And then our love was tested when I was pregnant, and we almost lost it, but we learned how to get it back. It seems no matter what is thrown our way, our love for each other will always prevail, and I hope it continues throughout our life."

Nicole was almost about to leak tears. She had heard her mom say something really beautiful when they were getting married, but she was young at that time, and thought love was really wonderful. She knew now that she was right, but she also learned that it was a whole lot more than what she thought.

The minister nodded to Cole to let him know it was his turn. Cole then spoke.

"Starr, you have been everything to me. I have never felt like this for anyone else. You always make my day whenever you are around. You stood by me when no one else would, and that's what made become close to you. We have two great kids (Nicole smiled when she heard that.) who we love to death, and I couldn't ask for anything less. You're my soul mate, Starr, always and forever, and I'll always fight for you."

Starr and Cole then did the exchanging of the rings, and then the minister officially and literally declared them husband and wife, again. Everyone laughed at that part, and congratulated them.

Nicole watched from where she stood during the ceremony. Jake walked over to her and said, "Your parents are really lucky to have each other."

"I know," said Nicole, as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. "Because I have someone that I can love." Jake looked at her and smiled, and shared a quick kiss.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are hiding something?" asked Crystal, who walked up with Matt, their hands connected.

"Lets just say we told each other how we felt about each other a while ago," said Nicole.

"NO WAY!" Crystal squealed. "You guys were meant to be together."

"I got to agree with Crystal," said Matt.

"Thanks, you guys," said Jake, and they hugged each other, although Matt and Jake did a handshake instead, which Nicole and Crystal giggled at.

"Come on, lets go celebrate with my mom and dad," Nicole suggested. The others agreed, and they headed out to celebrate.

A couple of weeks later, Nicole and Crystal were getting ready for Homecoming in Nicole's bedroom. Nicole was already in her dress, but she decided to keep her hair down, along with a few curls in it. Crystal was in sleeveless sky blue dress, but she had a shawl to cover her top. Her hair was all pinned up.

"Just wait to Matt sees you," said Nicole.

"Please, you are going to rock Homecoming tonight with that dress and Jake, Nikki," said Crystal.

"You sure?" asked Nicole.

"Positive," said Crystal. Nicole giggled a little.

Just then Nicole's door was knocked upon, and Starr entered. "Wow, you two. You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom," said Nicole.

"Thanks, Mrs. Thornhart," said Crystal.

"Hey, let me get a picture of both of you," said Starr.

"Mom!" Nicole said, a little annoyed, but just smiled.

"Oh come on," said Starr. "You will be doing this when you have a daughter of this age, believe me."

Nicole just shook her head, and stood by Crystal as Starr took their picture.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "I GOT IT!" Cole yelled from downstairs.

Cole opened the door to reveal Matt and Jake, who were wearing both black suits, although Jake with a red tie, and Matt with a black tie, waiting to take the girls to Homecoming.

"Hey guys, the girls will be down in a minute," he said.

"No problem," said Jake.

"Who's driving you?" asked Cole.

"My dad is," said Matt, who pointed out a van with Matt's father behind the wheel.

"_Hem Hem,"_ said Starr who appeared at the end of the stairwell. "I think there are two lovely ladies who would love to see you." She then stepped out of the way as Nicole and Crystal stepped down the stairs.

"Wow," said Jake. He was looking at Nicole head on. Matt though seemed to be speechless. In fact, he was completely motionless.

"Um, Matt. Are you okay?" asked Cole.

"Huh?" said Matt, still in his position. Nicole went over to him and waved her hand in his face saying. "Hello! Earth to Matt. Anybody home?" She then snapped her fingers, which got Matt back moving.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Its okay," said Crystal, as she walked up to him. "Besides, it was kind of funny watching you like that." Everyone laughed at that, and even Matt joined in.

"Well, I think we better get going, or otherwise we won't have anytime to dance," said Jake.

"I'm all for that," said Nicole, as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Well you four head out there and have fun," said Cole.

"We will Dad," said Nicole. She then wrapped her arms around her dad. "I love you," she said.

Cole returned the hug to his daughter and said, "I love you too. Now I think there's someone that you love waiting for you."

Nicole looked at her dad and said, "How did you know that? I was waiting to tell you guys when I felt comfortable."

"Just call it a father's intuition," said Cole. Starr kind of laughed at that. Nicole just shook her head at her dad, and then headed off with her two best friends and the man that she loved. Starr then walked up to her husband. "She's really has grown on us, hasn't she?" she said.

"Yeah. I think it's a miracle that we had her, even if we were just kids ourselves," said Cole.

"Well, you were right about one thing," said Starr.

"And what's that?" asked Cole.

"She definitely is the glue that holds us together, along with our love from her." she said. Cole smiled, and they shared a good kiss. Just then, they heard their other child.

"MOM! Now she's calling me." It seemed Langston and Markko's daughter, Laura wanted more of Patrick, and decided to call her.

"I think we better go talk to these two about this," said Starr. Cole agreed, but not after taking one more kiss from his wife, the one who he would fight for always.

_Hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story here. I'm not going to be a part 5 on this, because I want to try to do something different. Hope you liked it. _


End file.
